La voix d'or
by cadixx
Summary: La vie n'est pas facile pour Harry et Dudley. Tous deux moldus, ils subissent comme bien d'autres le joug de la domination sorcière. Un jour, ils croisent la route de Severus, qui après avoir entendu le jeune brun chanter les ramène dans son manoir. Cependant, les talents musicaux d'Harry arrivent aux oreilles du roi Marvolo, qui ne désire qu'une chose l'entendre.
1. Partie I

**Hello ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je sais que ça fait un bail. Je n'aurai pas d'excuses valables pour mon silence, donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je vous présente cette histoire parce qu'elle est terminée. C'est ma nouvelle politique, je ne publie rien tant que je n'ai pas terminée l'histoire ou qu'il me reste moins de trois chapitres à écrire.**

 **J'espère que cette petite fiction vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison que vous pourriez rencontrer lors de votre lecture. Je fais de mon mieux, désolée si ce n'est pas suffisant.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture.**

 **Partie I**

Il était une fois, un monde où vivaient des personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques et d'autres n'en disposant pas. Les premières étaient appelées des sorciers et les secondes des moldus. Ces dernières dénigrées, s'occupaient des travaux pénibles et de basse besogne, rare étant celles réussissant à monter leur propre commerce. Dans la plupart des cas, ce genre d'opportunité se présentait parce qu'un sorcier était redevable d'un service qui lui avait été rendu ou parce qu'il y avait un lien de parenté.

Les sorciers occupaient la place de leader, ils organisaient la politique interne et externe du pays, dirigeaient le commerce, faisaient les lois et étaient propriétaires des terrains les plus fertiles.

Dans les grandes villes, une séparation était établie entre les quartiers des sorciers et ceux des modlus. Le contraste était saisissant, les demeures sorcières étaient blanches immaculées ou couleurs pastelles et dégageaient des odeurs végétales ou fruités. Ces quartiers étaient la représentation de l'Olympe sur terre.

Contrairement aux habitations moldus, qui étaient certes solidement bâties pour empêcher le froid de pénétrer lors des hivers rigoureux ou les tempêtes d'inonder l'intérieur de leur lieux de vie, mais qui reflétaient le manque de soin, la pauvreté, la modestie des ménages.

Bien que supérieur numériquement, les moldus ne pouvaient rien faire contre les sorciers. Ceux ci avaient fait en sorte qu'aucune évolution technologique moldus ne puissent mettre en péril leur magie. Des sorciers appelés Langue de Plomb c'étaient spécialisés dans ce type de recherche. Ces mesures prouvèrent leur efficacité, puisque ça faisait maintenant plusieurs décennies, que les moldus vivaient dans la servitude. Les pays alentours avaient également succombé à la politique du dirigeant en place, l'espoir n'était plus permis.

La section des aurors avait vu le jour précisément pour veiller à ce que l'ordre soit maintenue et qu'aucun début de rébellion ne voit le jour.

Le dirigeant ou plutôt celui qui s'était fait proclamer roi, était un homme nommé Marvolo Gaunt, autrement connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort en temps de guerre et par ses ennemis sous celui de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Il était celui qui avait initié le changement après de nombreuses batailles aussi bien contre des personnes de sa communauté, que contre les moldus. Cela avait pris de nombreuses années, mais sa revanche personnelle contre ceux dépourvus de magie avait enfin pu voir le jour et même aller au delà de ses espérances.

Il n'était pas connu auprès de son entourage comme étant un sorcier patient et généreux. Il savait récompenser ceux qui faisaient du bon travail, mais ses punitions en cas d'échec étaient terribles. Il était donc plus redouté que véritablement apprécié. Cependant on ne pouvait lui retirer ses qualités d'homme politique stratège et de guerrier. Il avait accompli ce que beaucoup de sorciers dit de Sang Purs n'avaient fait qu'imager. Le roi Marvolo était allé au delà d'un simple rêve, il avait voulu du concret et avait tout donné pour y par venir, y compris de sa propre personne.

Aujourd'hui, aussi bien les sorciers dit de la lumière que ceux dit des ténèbres cohabitaient. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de différenciation entre les deux. La magie ne faisait qu'un. Le roi Marvolo avait bien ri de l'hypocrisie de ceux qui étaient anciennement ses ennemis et qui maintenant trouvaient ses idées merveilleuses et ses prouesses de l'ordre du divin. Ces mêmes gens qui quelques années auparavant auraient aimé le voir cramer sur un bûcher plutôt que de remplir ses rangs de mangemort.

Le roi avait bien compris qu'en réalité les sorciers se moquaient éperdument de ce qui pouvait advenir des moldus. Ils ne voulaient juste pas que leur quotidien, leur vie tranquille soient dérangés par des querelles politiques ou idéologiques. Si ces dernières pouvaient se faire dans une salle, à l'insu de tous, c'était pour le mieux. Ils ne voulaient pas se sentir responsables du malheureux des autres. Ils étaient tout simplement égoïstes.

Il y avait bien des exceptions, comme le sorcier Albus Dumbledore, qui avait toujours un poids politique dans la communauté sorcière. Il s'était battu plusieurs fois contre le roi, mais avait dû rendre les armes quand il s'était aperçu que son entêtement à combattre Marvolo causait plus de perte parmi ses troupes que de victoires significatives. Dorénavant les deux hommes s'opposaient à l'Assemblée, c'était pour les apparences. Au fond tout le monde savait que de toute façon c'était le roi qui aurait le dernier mot.

En plus d'être leader accompli, Marvolo Gaunt était un homme qui aimait les arts, que ce soit en musique, en peinture ou en écriture. Il avait donc fait en sorte que la culture sorcière se développe autant que celle des moldus par le passé. Il voulait que des siècles plus tard on puisse citer des auteurs, des musiciens ou des peintres pour leurs qualités prodigieuses dans leur domaine.

Le roi avait donc demandé à ce que dans toutes les écoles sorcières, il y ait un cours de musique, de danse et d'art plastique. A la fin de chaque année, les meilleurs élèves avaient le privilège de se présenter devant le roi et sa cours au travers d'un spectacle.

Comme il a été mentionné précédemment, le souverain n'était pas quelqu'un de patient ou d'indulgent face à la médiocrité. Il attendait toujours quelque chose qui se rapproche de l'excellence, aussi lors de ces spectacles, aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs étaient sujet à un stresse immense. Un mauvais commentaire de la part du dirigeant et la honte ainsi que l'humiliation étaient assurées. Plus personnes ne reconnaîtrait les qualités de l'élève ou du professeur dans ce domaine, ou voire encore dans n'importe quel autre. Ce n'était pas fréquent, mais il était arrivé que le roi demande à ce qu'un élève arrête sa représentation en plein milieu et ordonne qu'on passe à la personne suivante.

Il était particulièrement sévère avec ceux qui se lançaient dans le chant. Il les testait avec son rossignol et son serpent de toujours Nagini. Si l'oiseau se mettait à chanter pendant la représentation ça voulait dire qu'il s'ennuyait et que la musique ou le chanteur n'avait pas réussi à retenir suffisamment son attention pour qu'il prenne la peine d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Nagini se fiait aux vibrations, si celles ci n'étaient pas agréables, elle le rapportait à son maître. Luna Lovegood était pour le moment la seule à avoir réussi à ne pas s'attirer la désapprobation des deux animaux et du roi. Mais il avait été fait mention que sa musique était particulière et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être écoutée régulièrement sous peine de d'ennuyer ou éventuellement irriter les tympans.

Face au manque cruel de vocation dans la musique, le roi sous l'avis de ses conseillers avait ouvert les portes de ses instituts aux moldus talentueux. Si dans un premier temps beaucoup se présentèrent dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, très vite ils comprirent que leur sort en cas d'échec était pire que celui d'un sorcier.

Les conseillers du roi commencèrent donc à lancer des paris sur celui ou celle qui arriverait à trouver parmi les moldus celui ou celle qui satisferait les goûts de leur souverain. Le fait que les victimes de leur pari perdent la vie en cas d'insuccès, n'était que plus drôle pour ces sorciers.

Severus Snape n'était pas un homme à se laisser entraîner par des jeux de la sorte et ce pour plusieurs raisons. La première était que son épouse Lily était une née moldu, il savait donc que si elle apprenait qu'il avait participé à ce pari, elle serait blessée et il l'aimait trop pour la faire souffrir aussi stupidement. L'autre raison était qu'il était connu pour être quelqu'un de très peu sociable, froid, rigoureux dans ce qu'il faisait, surtout en potion et qu'il avait très peu de distractions, hormis celles partagées avec sa femme. Severus Snape n'était donc pas un homme de fête. Il ne se présentait aux réceptions que quand il y était obligé.

Aussi fut il surpris un jour, alors qu'il venait de déposer les potions dans l'hôpital qu'il finançait pour les moldus et les sorciers très pauvres, d'entendre une voix à faire trembler d'émotion tout homme, même le plus frigide.

Le chant provenait d'une des chambres du bâtiment, il n'eut donc pas trop de difficulté à trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Il fut saisi de se rendre contre que c'était la voix d'une jeune homme qu'il avait surpris. Celui ci était assis au pied du lit d'une patiente et laissait élever dans les airs les paroles d'une chanson réconfortante.

Le sorcier ne bougea pas tout le temps de la chanson, il avait même l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer pour profiter au maximum de la musique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une infirmière arriva que la quiétude fut troublée :

« Lord Prince ?! Avez vous besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda t elle surprise

« Non Madame Pomfrey, je ne faisais que passer. »

« Oh vous avez été également touché par le talent de ce jeune homme, n'est ce pas ? » répondit la femme d'un air entendu « Permettez moi de vous le présenter. Harry ? »

Le jeune homme concerné tourna légèrement la tête vers le lieu où se trouvait les deux adultes.

« Approchez vous monsieur Snape » indiqua l'infirmière en avançant avec lui. « Harry, j'aimerai te présenter le maître de potions, Monsieur Severus Snape, aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Prince. My lord, voici Harry Potter notre jeune chanteur. Il vient normalement tous les mercredis et vendredi après midi pour distraire nos malades. Mais il est plus présent ces jours ci en raison de la maladie de sa tante. »

Severus qui maintenant se trouvait en face du garçon, put mieux l'observer. Il n'avait pas vraiment une apparence athlétique, plutôt fine mais sans être pour autant maigre. Bien qu'assis, l'homme supposa que le plus jeune ne devait pas être très grand, au grand maximum 1m75. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille ce qui lui donnait un air plutôt négligé, ses traits étaient fins sans pour autant être féminin, la peau était un peu brune, quelque chose de normal parmi les moldus qui travaillait souvent sous le chaud soleil sans réelle protection. Mais ce qui décontenança quelque peu le sorcier, fut que l'objet de son observation n'avait pas les yeux ouverts. Un aveugle constata t il.

« Lord Prince, enchanté de faire votre connaissance » dit le brun en hochant la tête.

« Monsieur Potter » répondit il. « Je dois avouer que votre chant était... stupéfiant. Êtes vous élève à l'école de Poudlard ? »

« Non monsieur, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me présenter. »

« Voilà une bien triste nouvelle, vous avez un véritable talent. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à la dire, milord, tous les patients de cet hôpital ne cessent de faire l'éloge de monsieur Potter. Certains vont même jusqu'à dire qu'il a des talents de guérisseur, car ils disent supporter d'avantage la douleur de certains traitements . » intervint fièrement l'infirmière.

« Madame Pomfrey m'a informé que vous étiez d'avantage présent à cause de votre tante, qu'a t elle ? »

« Elle souffre de pneumonie monsieur » répondit doucement Harry, en faisant courir sa main sur les draps pour toucher la main de la malade endormie. « Les médecins ne lui donnent plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, et je sais qu'elle aime m'entendre chanter donc je lui accorde ce maigre plaisir en venant la voir le plus régulièrement possible . »

« Et c'est tout à fait honorable de votre part. » affirma poliment le maître de potion. « Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Monsieur Potter je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les futurs épreuves que vous aurez à vivre. Madame Pomfrey, je vous dis à très bientôt. »

Dehors, le lord ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois pour fixer le bâtiment. Il avait lui aussi vécu des périodes difficiles, surtout pendant son enfance. C'était la présence de Lily qui avait permis qu'il ne sombre pas totalement dans les arts sombres. Il était plus sain d'être gris que tout noir ou tout blanc. Ce Harry lui avait en quelque sorte rappelé lui même. Il savait que le garçon vivait déjà des moments difficiles, rien qu'au fait d'être moldu. Le maître des potions ne voulait pas être pessimiste mais il avait peu d'espoir qu'il y ait un meilleur avenir pour le jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il y avait d'autres personnes que sa tante pour l'aider dans son quotidien.

A chaque fois qu'il s'appesantissait sur le sort des moldus, il ne pouvait retenir un petit rictus sur ses lèvres, en ce disant que l'influence de Lily n'était jamais très loin.

Ce fut des semaines plus tard que Severus Snape rencontra de nouveau Harry. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir dehors en train de mendier, mais il mendiait en chantant comme pour ne pas donner un air trop tragique à sa situation. A côté de lui se tenait un garçon un peu rondouillard qui observait les passants, empêchant certains de voler les quelques pièces présentes dans le chapeau à terre.

Le sorcier ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit de prendre cette décision, mais il se présenta devant les deux adolescents et leur fit une proposition. Dudley, le garçon rondouillard servirait dans les cuisines ou aiderait dans d'autres tâches dans la demeure. Harry, d'après ce qu'il avait appris pratiquait certains instruments de musiques et pourrait même en apprendre d'autres, il semblait avoir un don inné pour la musique. Le jeune brun serait donc un homme de compagnie pour son épouse.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas crû à leur chance et avaient remercié avec profusion l'homme connu pour sa froideur. Sur le chemin du retour dans la calèche, Severus les questionna pour apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

« Ma mère, la tante de Harry est décédée il y a de cela trois semaines monsieur. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, on nous avait prévenu et elle était malade depuis longtemps. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle est put tenir aussi longtemps. Mon père nous a abandonné il y a plusieurs années. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup mon cousin qu'il voyait surtout comme une charge, moi il considérait que je ne remplissais pas toutes ses espérances. Quant à ma mère... il ne lui faisait jamais de compliments. » expliqua Dudley

« Quel âge avez vous ? » s'enquit le lord

« J'ai 19 ans, Harry en a 17 monsieur. »

«Harry tu m'as dis pratiquer d'autres instruments, qui t'a enseigné ? »

« Ma tante monsieur, elle était très douée elle aussi. Elle avait toujours voulu d'être chanteuse ou danseuse étoile, mais un accident brisa ses rêves. Nous avions à la maison, un vieux piano de même qu'un violon et une flûte traversière, qui venait de son héritage paternelle. »

« Je vois. J'espère avoir le plaisir d'entendre les fruits du travail de ta tante à la maison, nous avons tous les instruments dont tu parles. Mon épouse est elle aussi très portée sur la musique. »

« Le plaisir sera partagé monsieur. »

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence, le sorcier se demandant toujours ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait fini par conclure qu'il détestait voir des talents gaspiller dans la rue, et que c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre ces deux garçons sous sa protection. Particulièrement Harry.

La rencontre entre son épouse et les deux garçons se fit de façon fort simple et agréable. Lily succomba, tout comme lui la première fois, au talent musical du jeune brun quand elle l'entendit. Elle ne pensa qu'à une chose permettre à ce talent de s'épanouir encore plus. Elle constata qu'il avait déjà de très bonnes bases, et qu'il développait déjà un style personnel . Elle lui donna tout de même des cours de chant, pour qu'il apprenne à échauffer sa voix et à en prendre soin.

Tous les serviteurs de la maison, qu'ils soient elfes ou humains purent se délecter de performances de Harry. Tout le monde savait qu'à 4 heure, heure du thé, la voix mélodieuse s'élèverait. Tous faisaient en sorte d'être le plus proche possible de la pièce. Les maîtres de maison remarquant se manège fort peu discret, avaient fini par autoriser les domestiques à les rejoindre dans le petit salon, quand ils ne recevaient pas.

C'était un plaisir privé, que la maison Prince gardait jalousement. Harry ne chantait pas quand des personnes étaient de passage, au mieux il avait la possibilité de jouer d'un instrument, mais ses talents dans ce domaine était moins époustouflants, quand ils n'étaient pas accompagné de paroles musicales.

Dudley aussi s'épanouit dans son nouvel environnement. Il était bien traité par les autres employés, qui ne cessaient de vanter la gentillesse du couple. Il avait très vite compris, qu'ils étaient tous dévoué à leur maître et qu'une critique de sa part lui ferait des ennemis. Le jeune homme n'avait de toute façon pas à se plaindre, il était nourrit, blanchi et logé. Seuls quelques domestiques dormaient dans la maison principale, les autres étaient logés dans le bâtiment secondaire qui était tout aussi bien entretenu. Dudley faisait parti des domestiques vivant dormant dans la villa principale à cause de Harry. Étant son cousin, Lady Prince avait considéré qu'il était plus humain qu'ils restent ensemble. Harry était assez indépendant avec sa canne pour l'aider à se diriger, c'était surtout les premiers jours où se furent compliqués car il n'avait pas du tout de repères, donc son cousin était souvent auprès de lui pour dire ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Le brun ensuite mémorisait petit à petit. Cinq mois plus tard, il était assez à l'aise pour se balader tout seul.

Cette tranquillité fut malheureusement brisée par Peter Pettigrew. Cet homme qui était comptable de plusieurs familles sorcières nobles ou bourgeoises, eu le plaisir d'entendre par hasard la voix du jeune Potter. L'homme ne venait que très rarement chez les Prince, il était de notoriété public que le couple savait parfaitement tenir ses comptes. Il venait juste pour la formalité et pour admirer la lady des lieux. Une admiration que son époux avait remarqué et qui faisait qu'il était toujours présent quand Pettigrew mettait les pieds dans sa maison.

Après avoir entendu la voix du jeune protégé des Prince, l'homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de parler de ce talentueux chanteur à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, et il en croisa beaucoup. Cette information alla jusqu'aux oreilles d'un autre lord, conseiller du roi, lord Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy était un des hommes les plus riches du pays après le souverain. C'était quelqu'un de connu pour ses talents en politique, mais également en coup bas. Il n'était pas un homme à prendre une insulte à la légère, plusieurs sorciers virent leur commerce tomber en ruine à cause d'une confrontation avec Malfoy. Les Weasley était le parfait exemple, ils avaient mis plusieurs années avant de pouvoir revenir à un niveau assez proche de leur rang. C'était surtout dû aux talents commerciaux des jumeaux de la famille Frederic et George, mais également de William qui travaillait à la banque Gringotte et de Percy qui travaillait au sein du gouvernement en tant que secrétaire.

Lucius était aussi une personne qui aimait être bien vu et être le premier dans les bonnes grâces du roi. Aussi quand il apprit qu'un de ses plus proches amis, avait chez lui un jeune talent qui pourrait éventuellement lui permettre de remporter la somme mise en jeu pour le pari, il se fit un devoir de se d'aller se présenter le plus rapidement chez lui.

« Lucius ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois ici sans m'avoir averti au moins deux jours à l'avance. Y aurait il une urgence ? » demanda Severus, qui avait été surpris par l'arrivée de son ami, pendant que lui et sa femme se trouvait dans un des petits salons du manoir.

« Non mon ami, il n'y a aucune urgence. Je voulais juste... passer. » informa le nouvel arrivant, avant de se tourner vers la sorcière et de pencher légèrement vers l'avant en signe de salutation « Lady Prince, c'était un plaisir de vous voir »

« Le plaisir est partagé lord Malfoy, je vous en prie venez vous installer je vais appeler un elfe afin qu'on nous serve le thé ».

« J'ai appris que Draco comptait suivre tes traces et se lancer dans la politique, quand il finirait ses études supérieurs à Dumstrang ? » s'enquit Severus quand tous furent de nouveau assis.

« C'est bien ça, je crains que les Malfoy ne soient pas très originaux quand il s'agit de plan de carrière, je pense qu'on peut compter sur les doigts de la mains, ceux ayant préféré se lancer dans le droit ou le commerce. Mais même eux avaient un pied bien ancré dans le milieu politique, ce sont des branches bien trop proche pour qu'on puisse faire abstraction. »

« Pour ma part » intervint Lily « J'ai appris que votre fils pensait prochainement se fiancer avec l'une des héritières Greengrass si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Vous avez bien été informé Lady Prince, Draco compte annoncer très prochainement ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass. Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, mais cette jeune demoiselle a su attirer l'œil de ma femme et celui de mon fils quand elle leur fut présentée, en moins de temps que le jet d'un sort. Ce qui en dit long sur ses qualités aussi bien physiques qu'intellectuelles.»

« Voilà, une très bonne nouvelle. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer la jeune demoiselle, mais je me fie au jugement de votre épouse connue pour s'entourer de personnes d'agréable compagnie et d'esprit vif. »

« Pour ma part, j'ai également entendu une rumeur te concernant Severus. » avança le lord blond.

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois Lucius » répondit froidement ce dernier, avant de prendre une gorgée.

« Celle ci n'est pas bien méchante, je sais très bien que venir te rapporter que telle ou telle personne pense que tu as dans ton sous sol une cave de poisons et autres étrangetés, t'ennuies à mourir. Bien que j'avais particulièrement apprécié celle portant sur les loups garous et les chauves souris. » s'amusa Lucius.

« Tu n'as pas été le seul, Lily en a bien ri pendant au moins une semaine. » dit il en roulant des yeux.

« La rumeur que j'ai entendu cette fois, porte sur un trésor que vous garder jalousement entre vos murs. » reprit le blond.

Voyant que le couple ne laissait rien transparaître, mise à part un sourcil levé de la part du maître des lieux, Malfoy poursuivit.

« Un trésor ayant la voix d'or si je puis me faire plus précis »

Cette fois ci, il eu une réaction mais de la part de la femme qui pinça ses lèvres en signe de déplaisir.

« Peter Pettigrew ? » demanda t elle calmement

« Si je ne me trompe pas, il m'a semblé avoir entendu cette information de sa bouche. Est ce que cette rumeur n'en est finalement pas une ? »

Regardant son époux, avant de laisser échapper un soupir de résignation, Lily reprit :

« Je savais bien que ce plaisir serai de courte durée, mais je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir Lord Malfoy, que cette voix d'or comme vous dîtes, est un de nos protégés, pas un simple moldus des rues qui vient de temps en temps nous distraire d'une chansonnette. Il ne peut par conséquent faire l'objet du pari. »

« Milady je crains que cela soit impossible. Le pari n'étant pas quel moldu arrivera a distraire le roi, mais qui présentera le moldu en question au roi. Severus n'est pas dans les favoris, mais mon intuition avait vu juste en misant tout de même sur toi, tu as toujours eu le chic de surprendre là où on t'attendait le moins. »

« Ravie d'apprendre que je suis sujet à ton amusement Lucius » répondit le maître de potions d'un ton blasé.

« Il n'était de toute façon qu'une question de temps, ton épouse vient de le dire. La rumeur serai tôt au tard arrivée aux oreilles de notre roi et sa curiosité aurait été assurément piqué, parce que comme je te l'ai dis, ce trésor est en ta possession. Macnair, Fenrir ou encore Bellatrix aurait propagé cette rumeur comme quoi eux auraient trouvé la perle, je n'aurai même pas feint de ne pas écouter. »

Il était bien connu, que les trois proches serviteurs du souverain étaient ceux qui présentaient le plus de moldus juste pour le plaisir de les voir mourir ensuite. Bien entendu, ils faisaient tout de même en sorte que ces moldus sachent chanter, on n'importunait pas le roi juste pour l'amusement de la galerie. Rosier sentait encore les effets du doloris, même des mois plus tard.

« Mais je peux peut être éteindre la rumeur en écoutant moi même ce soit disant trésor. Je ne méjuge pas ton goût pour la musique, ni le vôtre lady Prince, mais il m'est regrettable de dire qu'aucun de vous n'êtes connus dans le milieu pour n'être qu'au plus des novices en la matière. On peut deviner un goût certain de votre part, mais est il suffisant pour ceux qui s'abreuve de notes et de chants à longueur de journée, je ne pourrai m'avancer. » reprit le blond

« Tu vas me faire croire Lucius que toi, contrairement à moi, a un talent pour déceler ce qui est vraiment de qualité ? » demanda moqueusement son ami.

« Tu as le nez pour ce qui est des potions, mon ami, permets moi d'être ton oreille en musique. »

« Un avis extérieur ne fera pas de mal Severus. Si après avoir entendu Harry, Lucius n'est pas convaincu, il pourra propager une rumeur contraire à celle de Pettigrew. Je crains malheureusement, que cela ne se fasse pas. J'ai beau ne pas être une très grande connaisseuse, je pense tout de même avoir une assez bonne oreille. Peut être pas aussi délicate que celle de notre souverain, je l'admets, mais je pense avoir assez de goût en la matière. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de dire que vous n'en avez pas lady Prince. Narcissa ne cesse encore de faire l'éloge de vos qualités, quand elle vous écoute jouer au piano. » s'empressa de dire Malfoy.

Lucius avait mis du temps à se faire au mariage de son ami. Au sein de la communauté sorcière, il existait trois catégories. Il y avait ceux qu'on appelait les sangs purs, qui généralement étaient descendant d'une lignée de grands mages ayant vécu à l'époque de Merlin. Puis venaient les Sang Mêlés, qui étaient le fruits d'une union entre un sorcier de Sang Pur avec un ou une née moldu ou d'un moldu tout simplement. Enfin la dernière catégorie étaient celle des nés moldus, ceux issus de l'union entre de personnes n'ayant pas de magie.

Quand Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait épouser Lily Evan, une née moldue, il n'avait pas été très enchanté. Son ami était descendant d'une grande ligné de potioniste émérites, et prendre le risque de perdre ce don en s'unissant avec sorcière de troisième catégorie, était affligeant.

Mais le temps avait fait les choses. Le lord avait pu apprécié au fil des réceptions qu'il avait pu donner, de connaître d'avantage la jeune femme et de pouvoir apercevoir ses qualités. Il n'était toujours pas enclins à avoir un cercle d'amis nés moldus, mais il pouvait maintenant tolérer leur présence à certaines festivités. De toute façon ils étaient indispensables pour que le régime en place tienne. Les mettre de côté viendrait à affaiblir la communauté sorcière, et elle était déjà en sous nombre comparé aux moldus, pour se diviser d'avantage.

Lily Evans était juste une des rares personnes avec qui Lucius Malfoy pouvait discuter, jusqu'à oublier ses origines.

« Je vais faire appeler Harry » annonça la maîtresse de maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune se présenta devant eux. Tout comme Severus, Lucius fut surpris de constater que leur protégé était aveugle, mais se fut vite oublié quand celui ci se mit à chanter avec Lily au piano pour l'accompagner.

Le lord fut tout simplement transporter, et dû admettre qu'il y avait peu de chance que cette voix déplaise à toute personne qui l'entendrait.

Après la performance, Lucius se tourna vers son ami :

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir démentir les rumeurs Severus. Ce garçon a les sons du paradis dans sa gorge ! »

« Le divin doit avoir des goûts bien douteux, si c'est moi qui le fourni, après tout je n'ai l'oreille que pour le bruit des bulles qui éclatent dans un chaudron. » répliqua paresseusement le concerné, le sourire au coin.

« Je regarderai les potions avec plus d'attention dorénavant, si cela me permet de rencontrer des raretés pareils » sourit le blond.

« Je compte faire une réception dans deux semaines, ce sera le moment idéal pour présenter ce jeune homme » reprit l'homme « Je ne suis pas sûr de la présence de notre roi, mais ça ne sera qu'un plus si c'est le cas. »

« Il faudra absolument insister sur le fait qu'il n'est pas là pour la compétition et que c'est notre protégé Lucius. Le fait que vous ne soyez pas sûr de la présence de notre souverain peut être à notre avantage. S'il est présent et qu'il ne lui plaît pas, il pourra toujours lui dire de s'en aller et que nous, nous avons un piètre goût en musique » insista Lily quand elle revint à sa place.

« Ma très chère je doute fortement qu'il soit déçu, mais il est vrai que je suis pas dans la tête de sa majesté. Dîtes à votre protégé de donner le meilleur de lui même et tout devrait bien se passer. Faîtes confiance à mon sens des affaires, il me fait rarement défaut. Vous avez un diamant de grande valeur entre vos mains, je vous l'assure. »

La femme ne put tout de même s'empêcher de lancer un regard inquiet vers son époux et lui prendre la main pour chercher du réconfort. Ça lui ferait tellement de peine d'apprendre la mort du garçon, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas plût pas suffisamment à la fantaisie du roi ou de ses animaux.

HpMgHpMg

Le jour J arriva bien trop rapidement au goût de Lily. Elle et Severus avaient décidé de ne rien dire des enjeux à Harry ou à Dudley qui venait avec eux pour aider son cousin. Ils ne voulaient pas créer un stress qui pourrait affecter la performance du jeune homme. Ni faire subir à son cousin l'attente effroyable de la sentence. Severus avait déjà rassuré sa femme qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ramener le jeune Potter en vie chez eux, si le souverain n'était pas satisfait.

Pour l'occasion, les deux cousins étaient richement vêtus. Lady Prince était allée acheter elle même les tenues. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux garçons jure avec le décor de la maison Malfoy. Elle avait vu plus d'une fois, des conseillers du roi ramener des moldus mal habillés, ce qui n'avaient pas aidé ces derniers à se sentir à l'aise et chanter juste par la suite.

Harry était peut être aveugle, mais il avait l'ouïe très fine, si c'était un atout quand ils jouaient ensemble, Lily craignait que les mauvaises langues ne soient pas en sourdine.

Durant tout le voyage en calèche tirée par des pégases, le jeune brun afficha une expression joyeuse, le sourire aux lèvres, le visage tourné vers la vitre légèrement baissée, pour sentir le vent sur son front. Dudley était quant à lui content pour son cousin, il allait encore éblouir du beau monde ce soir. Les deux garçons avaient vécu tellement de galères ensemble par le passé, qu'il se demandait parfois si maintenant qu'ils vivaient des jours meilleurs, le destin les séparerait.

Le châtain espérait que cela n'arrive jamais. Il était aussi dépendant du brun, que lui était de Dudley. Ils étaient l'élément stable de chacun, dans un univers où tant de personnes avaient défilé devant eux soit pour leur cracher dessus soit pour avoir pitié d'eux.

Ils avaient eu la chance de rencontrer le couple Prince, qui fut assez gentil pour les accueillir tout les deux. Aujourd'hui, Harry vivait de sa passion et lui pouvait l'écouter tout en travaillant .

Quand ils atterrirent, Dudley se positionna rapidement près de son cousin pour l'aider à descendre. Il avait bien sa canne avec lui, mais ils avaient décider de ne pas trop l'utiliser pour éviter qu'une personne se prenne les pieds dedans par inadvertance ou pire fasse une mauvaise blague. Le groupe fut reçu poliment par la famille Malfoy, si les parents ne laissèrent rien transpirer quand ils serrèrent la mains aux moldus, leur fils fut un peu moins discret. Sa poignet fut molle et un rictus de dégoût avait figé ses lèvres.

Harry ressentit le sentiment mais laissa couler, de toute façon il ne pourrait rien y faire. Dudley fit de même et tout en prenant le bras du brun suivit le couple devant eux.

Les cousins mangèrent en cuisine avec les elfes. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas de domestiques humains, ça ne gêna pas les deux garçons. C'était la norme de toute façon, qu'on leur ait serré la main était déjà un immense privilège. Dudley avait décrit pour divertir Harry, l'habillement des gens faisant partie de la haute société. Il décrit aussi leur physique discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, amusant le brun quand il exagérait sur une caractéristique ou quand il pensait qu'une personne venait de se faire humilier. Cette conversation légère détendit énormément le brun.

Ça n'avait pas été le cas de lady Prince quand elle sut sur place que le roi était présent. Elle avait à peine mangé quoique se soit du plat dans son assiette, tellement elle était angoissée. Elle avait bien essayé de faire la conversation à Madame Bones, mais son esprit partait à chaque fois ailleurs.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir échangé les rôles avec Harry, elle se faisait un sang d'encre, alors que le jeune homme assis dans un coin reculé de la salle, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres laissant parfois échapper un petit rire à cause des plaisanteries que sortait sûrement son cousin.

A chaque fois que le regard de Lily se posait sur le leader de la communauté magique, elle sentait un frisson la parcourir. L'homme dégageait un fort charisme, sa beauté l'y aidant fortement. Il était grand, d'une carrure musclé bien proportionnée et avait une grâce féline ou serpentine quand il marchait. Il avait de longs cheveux fins noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos, mais qu'il nouait d'un ruban rouge, pour ensuite les ramener vers l'avant. Ses yeux étaient rouges bordeaux, s'illuminant quand il était en colère. Il avait la peau très blanche et les traits fins, tout comme le doigts de ses mains. Sa baguette semblait être le prolongement de ses membres.

Bien des femmes et des hommes étaient venus réchauffer le lit de leur roi, peu importait qu'ils soient mariés, cependant aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore pu se flatter d'avoir été convoqué une seconde fois. Bellatrix était la plus insistante pour une deuxième opportunité, mais elle avait beau être une des favorites parmi les conseillers du souverain, elle n'avait jamais pu remettre les pieds dans sa chambre.

« Severus, j'ai appris que finalement tu avais cédé à la tentation de la musique et que tu y avais succombé » déclara moqueusement le roi, quand tout le monde se dirigea vers le petit amphithéâtre pour pouvoir enfin écouter les différents chanteurs de la soirée.

« Il est vrai votre majesté, que mon ouïe fort peu connaisseuse en la matière a été charmé par une voix de mon entourage. » répondit l'homme calmement

« Tu aurais trouvé une voix plus charmante que celle de ta femme, mon ami ? » feinta d'être surpris le leader, déclenchant quelques rires autour de lui.

« Mon épouse a aisément reconnu, qu'une telle voix ne pouvait être comparable et ne prends donc pas ombrage quand les compliments sont dirigés principalement vers cette personne après sa performance. »

« Nous allons voir cela . C'est la première fois que tu me présentes quelqu'un et je sais que tu me déçois très rarement quand il s'agit de me faire plaisir Severus. » dit Marvolo quand il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui était réservé.

« Je ne donne que le meilleur de moi même, quand il s'agit de vous satisfaire votre majesté » répondit l'homme en se penchant vers l'avant tout en posant sa main droite sur son cœur.

Il se tourna ensuite dans une envolée élégante de sa robe, vers sa femme pour l'installer près de lui au rang juste derrière le roi. Nagini avait déjà pris place à ses pieds, tandis que le rossignol venait juste de se poser sur une de ses épaules.

« Lucius, fait donc venir nos chanteurs » ordonna le leader

« Tout de suite votre altesse »

Cinq chanteurs étaient passés avant Harry. Trois étaient sorciers, aucun n'avait pu aller au bout de leur chanson. Les commentaires avaient été cinglants, beaucoup avait ri de leur déconvenue, mais c'était le risque quand on se présentait. Les deux autres chanteurs, moldus ne furent pas plus chanceux. Un des malheureux ne put se retenir de se pisser dessus devant toute l'assemblée, n'aggravant que d'avantage sa situation. C'était comme ci les sorciers devenaient des bêtes sauvages excités par la chasse à venir, le goût du sang. Certains lançaient des jurons, d'autres des sorts vers l'infortuné .

Ces comportements inquiétèrent les deux jeunes garçons, particulièrement Dudley. Il ne voulait pas que son cousin subisse la même humiliation. Était on dans un cirque de mauvais goût ? Est ce que leur protecteur n'étaient en faite pas si différents de ces gens ? Leur avait on fait voir un morceau de paradis pour mieux le leur arracher ensuite ?

Lily était bouleversée par le comportements de ses congénères, si elle pouvait encore les appeler ainsi. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne et ses poings serraient fortement sa jolie robe. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose s'en aller et prendre avec elle les deux garçons, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ce genre de réception n'était pas sans lui rappeler à chaque fois pourquoi elle prenait temps plaisir à les éviter.

Très vite un elfe monta sur l'estrade pour nettoyer les dégâts et diffuser un parfum plus agréable. Mais la rouquine avait toujours peine à respirer, car son angoisse était montée d'un cran. Son protégé allait faire son entrée.

Quand Harry entendit son nom, il présenta son bras à son cousin qui le pris doucement. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui devenait pour le châtain, un lieu d'exécution. La salle était remplie de murmures mais aucun des jeunes ne firent attention, le plus important était d'arriver et de monter sur l'estrade sans encombre.

Dudley plaça le brun bien au milieu de la scène et se tourna vers les musiciens derrières eux pour leur dire quelle chanson Harry allait interpréter. Tapotant légèrement sur leur partition, ils firent ensuite un signe d'assentiment confirmant qu'ils avaient trouvé la chanson.

Avant de partir, le plus rondouillard se penchant vers le plus mince :

« Donne le meilleur de toi même Harry. Fais en sorte que maman t'entende de la haut pour qu'elle puisse t'accompagner.»

Les paroles de son cousins lui firent plaisir, il se contenta d'un petit sourire avant bien caler ses épaules, manifestant qu'il était prêt.

Quand les premières notes de musiques s'élevèrent, Harry fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, sauf devant sa famille. Il ouvrit les yeux.

L'audience eu comme un choc pendant un instant. Le jeune homme qui était pour beaucoup plutôt ordinaire semblait avoir porté jusque là un glamour, avant qu'ils ne perçoivent la prunelle de ses yeux. La couleur de l'avada kedavra semblait ironiquement donné vie à sa beauté. Ces yeux pourtant morts s'illuminèrent d'une force inconnue, quand enfin sa voix s'éleva. Tous eurent l'impression d'être transportés dans un autre monde. Un monde que décrivait les paroles de la chanson.

Des images défilaient sous leurs yeux émerveillés, la voix qu'ils entendaient ne faisaient que les accompagner dans leur voyage. La chanson parlait d'une princesse vivant dans une forêt qu'elle défendait farouchement contre les humains qui voulaient la détruire. Détruire sa magie et tuer les êtres qui y vivaient, pour construire des maisons et utiliser les terres disponibles pour les transformer en champs agricoles. Cette princesse rencontra un jour un guerrier d'une contrée lointaine qui lui luttait pour établir un monde sans haine où les humains et les animaux pourraient vivre ensemble.

Pendant toute la chanson, l'audience enivrée par les paroles eut le sentiment de voir l'échange entre les deux héros de l'histoire, sentir leur peine, leur doute, leur colère et leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Quand enfin les dernières paroles furent prononcées, les invités se sentirent ramener à la réalité en douceur. Ils regardèrent tout de même autour d'eux pour savoir s'ils avaient été les seuls à avoir vécu cette expérience.

Lily était en larmes, Harry n'avait jamais chanté aussi merveilleusement. Elle n'avait jamais senti autant d'émotions dans une chanson. La sorcière ne cessait de battre des cils pour essayer d'empêcher les larmes de couler d'avantage. Elle aurait tellement voulu applaudir et le serrer dans ses bras en cet instant même, mais comme tout le monde, elle devait attendre l'avis du roi. D'où elle était, elle ne pouvait apercevoir que son profil, il avait de toute façon toujours été difficile de lire son expression même quand il était de face.

Harry attendait sagement, les yeux de nouveaux fermés, le cœur battant à un rythme régulier. Il venait de chanter une de ses chansons préférées. Il savait qu'il avait donné le meilleur de lui même, comme le lui avait demandé son cousin. Il avait bien compris que son auditoire ce soir serai plus sévère et plus vicieux que la normale. Il s'était dit que si jamais ça ne plaisait pas au roi, ce n'était pas si grave parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux de toute manière. Du moins pas dans ce type de contexte où certaines personnes n'étaient présentes que pour lyncher.

Le brun sursauta cependant, quand il entendit un claquement, puis un autre et encore un autre, ainsi de suite avant que ça ne ressemble à une slave d'applaudissements. Il sourit, d'un sourire éclatant avant de se pencher bien bas en avant pour remercier tout le monde.

Il ne le savait pas mais la salle était debout, le roi s'était levé pour lui, un moldu. Bien que l'expression du souverain resta neutre, dans son regard il pouvait être lu la convoitise et un peu d'admiration.

Quand la salle fut de nouveau silencieuse, la voix du leader s'éleva :

« Jeune homme, pourrions nous avoir le plaisir de connaître ton nom ? »

Le concerné fronça des sourcils :

« Votre majesté ? »

« Ah oui, il faut croire que je suis encore sous l'effet de ta performance que j'en oublie ta déficience. C'est bien ton roi qui te parle en effet. »

« Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, votre altesse » répondit le chanteur en se courbant de nouveau légèrement cette fois.

« Potter...c'est un nom sorcier, serais tu cracmole ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance, votre majesté, mes deux parents étaient moldus d'après ce que m'a dis ma tante. »

« Hum. Severus ? » s'enquit Marvolo sans quitter du regard le jeune homme sur scène

« Oui votre altesse ? »

« Tu viens de prouver encore une fois que tu es l'homme qui ne déçois pratiquement jamais mes espérances. Si j'avais eu plus des personnes comme toi autour de moi à une certaine époque, la guerre eut été plus courte. Pour ta trouvaille, je t'accorde une faveur. Tu n'es pas obligé de me la demander maintenant. »

« Merci votre majesté »

« Harry j'aimerai entendre de nouveau ta voix, fais nous donc encore voyager. »

« Ce sera un honneur votre altesse »

Dudley remonta sur scène pour savoir ce que son cousin voulait chanter, avant de transmettre l'information aux musiciens , puis se retirer.

De nouveau Harry ouvrit les yeux et chanta.


	2. Partie II

**Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, favoris ou follows. Je remercie plus particulièrement Lys de Pandore, qui sait pourquoi et titinesister une super fan ^^.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture.**

 **Partie II**

La soirée avait pu se terminer sans incidents majeurs. Le couple Prince était ravi mais surtout soulagé, que tout le monde ait pu rentrer à la maison sain et sauf. Lily - après la prestation d'Harry- n'avait voulu qu'une chose, partir, afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son protégé et ces sorciers malsains.

Le voyage de retour au manoir avait été silencieux, mais quand tous mirent pieds à terre, la jeune femme s'était retournée et avait serré très fort contre elle le chanteur, avant de prendre ensuite dans ses bras Dudley.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point de je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé dans l'ombre. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter ni faire peser une pression sur vous. » dit elle avec des sanglots dans la gorge.

« Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte d'être une sorcière parfois quand je vois ce que mes congénères font ! » reprit elle après que son époux lui ait tendu un mouchoir « Je me doute bien qu'à un moment vous avez dû vous sentir trahi... »

« Lady Prince, nous ne vous en voulons pas. » coupa doucement le plus âgé des garçons « A vous non plus lord Prince. Il est vrai qu'à un moment de la soirée nous avons cru à une très mauvaise plaisanterie, mais contrairement à mon cousin j'ai pu voir vos expressions quand les autres se faisaient humilier et lapider. J'ai compris alors que vous étiez contre ces procédés et je l'ai dis à Harry pour que lui aussi soit rassuré.

Je vous suis au contraire très reconnaissant de nous avoir gardé pendant si longtemps loin de ces...gens, en empêchant Harry de chanter devant vos invités. Je ne sais pas ce que va nous réserver les jours à venir, mais soyez assurés que nous vous en voulons pas, car on sait maintenant que vous êtes de notre côté. »

Le garçon aux yeux verts se contenta de sourire et de hocher là tête aux propos de son cousin.

« Allons ma mie, il se fait tard et l'air dehors est froid, nous risquons tous d'attraper mal à rester ainsi. Je vais appeler Winky pour qu'elle nous serve à tous un thé bien chaud dans nos chambres. » intervint Severus en prenant délicatement son épouse par l'épaule pour la diriger vers l'entrée de la maison.

Dans leur chambre, les garçons se déshabillèrent en silence pour se vêtir de leurs habits de nuit. Quand Dudley eut fini, il se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère :

« Tu as vraiment été vraiment époustouflant ce soir Harry. On avait l'impression d'être en transe au son de ta voix. »

« J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai chanté pour que tante Pétunia m'entende. J'espère que ce fut le cas. »

« Oh oui ! J'en suis sûr et certain. Cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter quant à la suite des événements. Est ce qu'on va nous laisser tranquille maintenant ? Est ce qu'on va te demander de parader en chantant à chaque fête qu'un sorcier organisera, jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus de voix ? »

Le brun s'approcha à tâtons vers son cousin, avant de sentir son corps sous ses doigts et de bien agripper son épaule

« Dud, je fais confiance à Lady et Lord Prince pour empêcher que tout cela n'arrive. On sera sûrement invité régulièrement, mais le couple ne semble pas être très mondain d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre et constater. Je ne crois pas qu'ils changeront du jour au lendemain leurs habitudes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avenir, on ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Nous allons prendre les choses telles qu'elles viennent et nous aviserons le moment venu. On s'est débrouillé comme des chefs ce soir, alors que nous étions au courant de rien. »

« Oui tu as raison, à chaque jour suffit sa peine. Profitons de notre nuit pour recharger nos forces pour demain. »

« Tout à fait. Bonne nuit Dud » dit Harry en embrassant son front.

Son cousin sourit à ce geste traditionnel du soir, avant de lui rendre la pareil et de le laisser rejoindre son lit.

HpMgHpMg

Les habitants du manoir Prince furent en paix un temps comme attendu. La soirée chez les Malfoy semblait loin, presque n'avoir jamais eu lieu, tant aussi bien les propriétaires du manoir que les deux garçons agissaient de façon coutumière. Harry continuait à chanter à la même heure et à peaufiner son style avec lady Prince. Dudley continuait ses tâches dans la maison et Severus vaquait à ses occupations de maître de potion en plus de conseiller du roi.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques jours de tranquillité, que le sorcier se trouva dans l'obligation d'utiliser toutes les stratégies possibles pour éviter qu'on ne l'accoste après une réunion ou dans la rue quand il allait ou revenait de l'hôpital. L'homme avait bien compris, que certains cherchaient uniquement à l'entretenir pour discuter du chanteur et lui faire des propositions pour l'avoir chez eux. Ce qui bien entendu était hors de question. Le meilleur moyen pour ne vexer personne était donc de ne pas enter en contacte avec elle ou d'être souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, indisponible.

Personne auparavant ne s'était intéressé à l'emploi du temps du maître des potions, cet avantage lui permit donc de trouver n'importe quel prétexte quand il voyait venir de loin un enquiquineur.

Bientôt cependant, certaines personnes devinrent plus hardis en se promenant fréquemment devant la résidence du couple, dans l'espérance de faire une rencontre hasardeuse avec soit un domestique et lui demander de prévenir ses maîtres qu'elles étaient dans le coin. Soit avec plus de chance sur l'un des maîtres eux même, ce qui jusqu'à présent n'était jamais arrivé.

Le couple Prince avait très peu d'amis proches, ce qui faisait que seul un cercle restreint pouvait se permettre de se présenter chez eux sans avertissement.

Lady Malfoy tout comme son époux furent rapidement approchés, pour qu'ils puissent organiser une entrevue avec ce couple si discret, quand toutes les autres tentatives furent vaines. Mais les Malfoy bien qu'amis privilégiés savaient qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Severus n'apprécierait pas du tout que son amitié soit utilisée pour que sa maison devienne un moulin pour les opportuns.

De plus, le couple voulait garder l'avantage qu'il avait. Lord Prince avait toujours partagé avec eux, le résultat de ses recherches dans la création de nouvelles potions et plus d'une fois leur avait laissé un échantillon, ce qui leur avait été parfois fort utile. Donc non, les Malfoy ne voulaient risquer pas une amitié de cette qualité pour en satisfaire une autre de moindre valeur.

Si Lily n'avait pas encore été approché physiquement, elle recevait tout de même plus d'invitations qu'à l'accoutumé. Derrière son petit bureau en bois verni, elle lisait le courrier et constata que certaines missives se faisaient plus insistantes que d'autres :

« Mon ami, je crains que lady Parkinson en vienne aux menaces » s'amusa la rouquine « Elle est tout de même à sa cinquième lettre pour nous inviter à son fichu bal. »

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu éviter son époux à la sortie d'une réunion. Il m'a demandé si j'avais bien reçu l'invitation, car il paraît qu'en ce moment les hiboux se rebellent et qu'il arrive que des missives disparaissent. » rétorqua l'homme un sourire au coin tout en continuant de lire son roman policier.

« Une rébellion chez les volatiles...c'est très fâcheux en effet. » dit pensivement la sorcière en regardant par la fenêtre « Je me demande si lady Bulstrode acceptera le fait que mon hiboux fasse grève car il considère ne pas avoir assez de droits. »

« Sachant que son porte parole n'est pas joignable en ce moment, nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas amorcer les négociations et calmer cette situation dramatique. »

La femme rigola de l'humour de son mari en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre son activité.

La raideur soudaine de Severus cependant et le fait qu'il presse sa main sur son avant bras droit alerta la rouquine.

« Qu'y a t il ? » demanda t elle inquiète

« Nous avons de la visite, sa majesté m'avertit juste de son arrivé imminente. Je vais faire en sorte de diriger son passage vers la cheminé à notre salon. Nous n'aurons pas ainsi à courir à l'autre bout du manoir pour le recevoir. » répondit il en se levant et en agitant sa baguette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le roi Marvolo apparaissait gracieusement dans l'âtre, tout vêtu de noir qu'aucune poussière de la cheminé n'avait réussi à souiller.

Le couple d'un bel ensemble s'agenouilla devant lui, portant la main droite au niveau de leur cœur.

« Vôtre altesse » prononcèrent ils à l'unisson.

« Relevez vous. » ordonna t il calmement, en avançant dans la pièce tout en faisant état des lieux.

« Très coquet...très chaleureux. Dois je félicité la maîtresse de maison ? »

« Oui vôtre grâce, mon épouse s'est dévouée à la tâche pour tout le manoir. Nous sommes très heureux que cela vous plaise. » répondit le maître de potions.

« Hum. J'ai entendu dire que vers 4 heures vous vous régaliez d'un charmant intermède en la personne de Potter, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait, vôtre altesse. »

« C'est parfait, vous ne voyez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que je me joigne à vous, n'est ce pas ? »

« Au contraire ce sera pour nous un très grand honneur, vôtre majesté » dit Lily

« Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, nous allons nous installer dans le salon de musique » proposa Severus.

Sans plus un mot, après que le couple se soit échangé un bref regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieux dit. Lily en profita pour demander à un domestique dans le couloir de lui monter le service à thé et de prévenir Harry de les rejoindre.

Après quelques paroles échangées entre les deux hommes dans le salon, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un elfe de maison transportant le service à thé et au jeune homme accompagné de son cousin. Ce dernier en apprenant la présence du roi dans le manoir, n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et avait donc conduit le brun à destination comme s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux. Le plus jeune s'était laissé faire, il savait que son aîné n'appréciait pas l'intérêt que les sorciers – hormis le couple Prince- lui portaient, et pensait qu'être présent était une assurance qu'absolument rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver.

Lady Prince se leva rapidement pour les accueillir. Elle fit un petit sourire rassurant à Dudley et lui intima d'un geste discret de la tête de rester au fond de la pièce, pendant qu'elle prenait le bras du garçon aux yeux verts et l'amenait devant le roi.

« Vôtre majesté » dit Harry en s'agenouillant lentement, pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

« J'aimerai que tu me chantes quelque chose de plus neutre cet après midi. La dernière fois tu t'es un peu trop concentré sur les chansons portant sur l'amour. Je suis sûr que ça a plu à la majorité de l'auditoire, mais j'ai tendance à vite m'ennuyer de ce sentiment à l'eau de rose. Je préfère qu'il soit utilisé avec parcimonie dans le répertoire. » annonça t il en faisant tourner doucement la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

« Bien vôtre altesse » répondit le jeune homme toujours agenouillé.

Marvolo l'observa un instant encore :

« Tu peux te relever. »

Lily le dirigea pas très loin du piano où elle prit place. Elle chercha frénétiquement une balade qui pourrait sembler neutre pour le roi, avant que le garçon ne lui suggère plusieurs qu'ils avaient un peu travaillé ensemble.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il commença à chanter une fable qu'avec la sorcière ils avaient mis en musique, puis en chanson. L'auteur était Jean de la Fontaine, et ce que le jeune moldu interprétait était le corbeau et le renard. Comme la première fois, l'auditoire fut transporté dans un autre univers, visualisa l'action et sourit de la déconvenue du corbeau. Cependant une chose irrita le roi, Harry n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. Le timbre de voix était le même, sa mélodie était toujours aussi belle, mais il manquait quelque chose. La puissance qui s'était dégagée la dernière fois n'était pas présente et c'était sûrement dû aux paupières closes qui voilaient ce regard hypnotique.

« Ouvre les yeux quand tu chantes » commanda t il avant qu'une autre chanson ne commence.

Le garçon fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas en temps normal les ouvrir, pour la simple raison que ça ne servait à rien. Il sentait aussi que les personnes étaient mal à l'aise de regarder dans les yeux d'une personne qui ne les voyait pas. Il avait ouvert les yeux chez les Malfoy parce qu'il avait dédié ses chants à sa tante dans l'au delà. On disait souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, il voulait s'adresser à elle de cette façon. D'âme à âme.

La situation actuelle ne prêtait pas à ce qu'il se donne plus qu'il ne l'avait fait la dernière fois. Cependant il était en présence du roi et il ne voulait que personne n'ait d'ennuis par son refus d'obtempérer, donc bien malgré lui, le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux, mais les dirigea vers l'endroit où il espérait que Dudley se trouvait.

Marvolo se mit plus à l'aise dans son fauteuil pour écouter de nouveau les chansons. La deuxième chanson ne porta pas sur une fable, mais plus sur l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à vendre son poulain et qui le céda finalement à un musicien, après qu'il ait joué pour elle jusqu'au lendemain matin. D'autres chansons aussi neutres que possible se succédèrent, jusqu'à 17h30.

Pendant tout ce temps, le mage noir ne dévia pas son regard du jeune brun. Son expression facial ne trahit aucune émotion, il écoutait tout simplement. Ses seuls mouvements étaient pour boire son thé, qu'il ne but pas en entier.

Les autres occupants de la pièce ne firent aucun bruit également, c'était à peine s'ils respiraient, seuls raisonnaient dans la pièce les notes de musiques du piano et la voix d'Harry.

« C'est assez. » dit le roi en se levant « Severus ? »

« Oui vôtre altesse ? »

« Je veux que demain à 16h tu m'amènes ce garçon au château »

La demande figea tout le monde pendant un instant, mais le maître du manoir se reprit bien vite

« Pour l'heure, vôtre grâce ? »

« Oui, une heure suffira. Lady Prince ne verra sûrement pas d'inconvénient à venir le récupérer ou à envoyer un elfe, si tu es indisponible, n'est ce pas lady Prince ? »

« En aucune manière vôtre majesté. » se hâta de dire la sorcière.

Sans en dire plus, le souverain quitta la pièce accompagné des deux autres sorciers, qui le guidèrent vers une pièce où il y avait une cheminé. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Dudley se précipita vers son cousin :

« Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer, je te l'avais bien dis. » grogna t il

« Il ne va m'écouter chanter que pour une heure Dud. Ça reste très raisonnable. Ce qui me chagrine c'est plus le fait qu'il ait volé ce moment à lady et lord Prince, il aurait pu les prendre en considération. »

« Pourquoi le ferait il ? C'est le roi. »

« J'ai cru entendre que Lord Prince était un de ses conseillers les plus proches, qu'il faisait parti du cercle restreint. »

« Il pourrait être son frère ça ne changerait rien. J'aurai tellement aimé naître pendant notre âge d'or, quand c'était eux qui devaient se cacher par crainte d'être exterminés. Au moins on était libre, c'était la belle vie , tout le monde était heureux. »

« Tante Pétunia disait que ce n'était pas aussi parfait qu'on le pense. Il y avait beaucoup d'injustices, de guerres qui éclataient dans les différents coins du monde, de maladies qui se propageaient... »

« Oui oui, mais je suis sûr que notre situation aurait toujours été meilleur que celle que nous vivons actuellement. On est réduit à l'esclavage ! Les lois ne font que privilégier les sorciers, nous on passe toujours en dernier. » coupa le châtain.

« Je pensais justement demander une faveur à Lady Prince. » annonça le brun

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'allais d'habitude chanter à l'hôpital quand j'avais le temps, et quand ta mère y était. Depuis je n'ai plus eu l'occasion d'y remettre les pieds, je voudrais lui demander s'il lui était possible de nous autoriser à y aller pour une heure ou deux. Je pourrais chanter pour les malades, madame Pomfrey disait que ça leur faisait du bien. »

« Tu es sûr que s'est avisé ? Le roi va sûrement de réclamer pour d'autres jours.» s'inquiéta son cousin.

« Je me pose la même question Harry. » dit Lily qui venait juste d'apparaître dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

« Je ne chantais pas sans arrêt lady Prince. Je restais longtemps sur place principalement pour tante Pétunia. »

« Hum, mais chanter tous les jours ne sera pas bon pour tes cordes vocales et il ne fait pas très chaud en ce moment. Je te propose d'y aller les mêmes jours que Severus, c'est à dire mardi et vendredi. Vous pourrez aller et revenir ensemble. Je me sentirai plus rassurée de te savoir avec lui, que vous deux tout seuls dans la rue. »

« Vous savez milady, la rue a été un temps notre maison, on sait ce qu'on doit faire pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. » informa Dudley

« Et c'est le plus malheureux » répondit tristement la femme, avant de quitter la pièce.

HpMgHpMg

Le lendemain à 15h45, le maître des potions était devant une cheminé du manoir avec près de lui le jeune Potter.

« Comment te sens tu ? » demanda t il d'un ton sévère, qui n'était en fait que l'expression de sa nervosité.

« Très bien milord. »

« Bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille te prévenir de quoique se soit en particulier. Je ne pense pas que tu ais dans l'idée de te promener dans la château. Mais si le roi devait avoir une urgence avant que la fin de l'heure ne soit écoulée, tu restes là où tu es, nous viendrons te chercher. Je te donne ce bracelet, il nous permettra de te tracer. Si le roi désir que tu quittes le château avant l'heure tu frottes le bracelet contre toi et tu dis à haute voix mon nom ou celui de lady Prince, nous viendront le plus rapidement possible te récupérer ou nous enverrons un elfe. Est ce bien entendu ? »

« Oui milord. »

« Bien. Nous allons voyager par cheminé, tu ressentiras sûrement une drôle de sensation te parcourir mais c'est normal. Je te tiendrais de toute les manières donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Bien milord. »

Le maître de potion prit le bras du jeune homme d'une main et de l'autre il prit de la poudre de cheminette, avant de crier :

« Château Gaunt, Hangleton »

La sensation fut effectivement étrange pour Harry et quand il eut de nouveau pied, il remercia d'avoir avec lui le sorcier pour ne pas se vautrer par terre. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui ressemblait à un grand hall de pierres grises. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, les murs étaient nus. Seul le plafond donnait éventuellement une raison de lever les yeux, parce que l'architecture gothique des voûtes était assez saisissante.

Le duo ne s'attarda cependant pas dans le lieu et d'un pas plutôt rapide, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements privés du souverain. Dans les couloirs ils croisèrent quelques mangemorts, tous s'inclinèrent légèrement devant Severus parce qu'il leur était supérieur dans la hiérarchie et jetaient des regards curieux sur la personne qu'il tenait par le bras.

Au grand regret du plus âgé, ils rencontrèrent sur leur chemin, une personne qu'il aimait voir le moins possible et qu'il devait malheureusement tolérer à chacune des réunions. Bellatrix.

« Oh, mais n'est ce pas notre chauve souris du château ? » plaisanta t elle, en dodelinant des hanches quand elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Lady Lestrange, je n'ai pas le temps pour nos conversations ô combien passionnantes et divertissantes, j'ai rendez vous avec le roi. »

« Un rendez vous... » gloussa la sorcière « Le roi ne reçoit pas à cette heure habituellement, est ce qu'on s'ennuie à la mai...Qu'est ce que c'est? » demanda t elle d'un air dégoûté quand son regard se porta sur le jeune homme à côté de lui.

« La personne que sa majesté attend. » répondit sèchement l'homme tentant de reprendre sa route, mais la femme lui bloqua encore le passage.

« Un moldu ? » Elle se pencha pour regarder plus attentivement le garçon, avant de serrer vicieusement sa mâchoire d'une main. « Ah, c'est le survivant de notre dernière soirée...dommage je me serai fait un plaisir de t'entendre chanter d'une autre façon »

La main de la sorcière fut brusquement retirer du visage de l'aveugle, par un coup tout aussi vicieux que lui donna l'homme à son poignet.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour écouter tes fantasmes morbides et je me répète le roi attend» susurra t il d'un ton menaçant.

Posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule du brun, il le poussa à avancer, après avoir jeter un dernier regard d'avertissement vers Bellatrix.

Quand ils furent hors de la porté de ses oreilles, Severus murmura tout de même :

« Cette femme est à moitié dérangée, mais malheureusement c'est aussi une sorcière très douée avec sa baguette. Elle vie également dans le château, elle est en quelque sorte le garde du corps du roi, de même que son époux et le frère de ce dernier. J'espère que tu ne seras pas amené a venir ici trop régulièrement, car je crains sinon que tu sois amené à les rencontrer plus souvent qu'il n'est sain dans une vie. »

« Je me ferai tout petit milord, parfois les gens oublient que je suis présent dans une pièce. »

« Les moldus peut être, mais les sorciers de leur catégorie traquent les personnes dans ton genre, pour voir jusqu'où vous seriez capable d'aller pour sauver votre vie. Je t'épargnerai la liste de leurs jeux favoris quand ils en rencontre une proie.

Je ferai de toute façon en sorte à ce que tu sois toujours accompagné soit par Lily ou moi même quand tu entres ou sort de ces lieux. »

Lord Prince s'arrêta devant une porte en bois sculpté et frappa trois coups.

« Entrez »

Sans plus attendre, le duo entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le roi. Ce dernier était derrière un grand bureau où s'éparpillait plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. La pièce était de taille moyenne, les principales couleurs qui l'animaient étaient le rouge bordeaux, le noir et le marron des meubles en bois présents. Les pas des arrivants furent couvert par un épais tapis rouge, qui prenait toute la dimension de la pièce.

Le souverain ne leva pas la tête à leur entré, il semblait être concentré par sa lecture. Ce ne fut qu'après cinq minutes de silence, qu'il leva les yeux :

« Tu peux y aller Severus, tu pourras venir le chercher dans une heure »

« Vôtre majesté » répondit il en se courbant, avant de quitter la pièce.

Des que l'homme fut parti, Harry allongea sa canne et attendit patiemment les ordres. Il sentit un mouvement d'air prés de lui, lui indiquant que le roi s'était déplacé et qu'il était proche de lui. Instinctivement, sa tête suivit la direction du mouvement, ce qui fit lever un sourcils au mage noir. Celui ci tourna autour du jeune homme, toujours sans dire un mot avant de se placer de nouveau devant lui.

« J'ai fais des recherches sur les Potter. » annonça t il. « Ils ont tous été tué. »

Il regarda attentivement son vis à vis en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant attendre une réaction particulière.

« Mon statut d'orphelin ne me faisait pas espérer autre chose, vôtre altesse. » rétorqua calmement l'aveugle.

« Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu saches que le commanditaire de leur assassinat est la personne qui se trouve en face toi. N'est ce pas ~ ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint.

« Fascinant, pas un fléchissement ou un froncement de sourcil. Rien. La meurtre de tes parents t'indiffère donc à ce point ? »

« Non vôtre grâce. Vous venez juste de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle en quelque sorte. Mon oncle ne cessait de dire que ma mère était une putain et mon père un bon à rien, savoir qu'ils ont été assassiné par vos serviteurs, m'amène à la conclusion qu'ils étaient des personnes suffisamment importantes ou influentes pour attirer votre attention. Quand bien même celle ci n'était pas positive. »

« Importants ? Influents ? » ricana le roi « Voilà une image bien héroïque et romanesque de tes parents. Ils n'étaient rien de tout cela pour moi. Ils étaient juste une gêne, des pions qu'il me fallait éliminer pour qu'ils ne servent plus les intérêts d'un de mes plus grands opposants. Ton grand père Charlus était, il est vrai un peu plus coriace, mais ton père James c'était un enfant à côté. Il était doué en métamorphose et habile espion, mais rien qui puisse être considéré comme une menace.

Quant à ta mère, on n'a jamais vraiment su qui c'était, beaucoup de rumeurs tendaient vers Alice Londubat, épouse du Lord Franck Londubat. Difficile de savoir même maintenant, tu ressembles tellement à ton père, seuls les yeux pourraient éventuellement trahir un lien de parenté avec cette femme. Mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, de tout façon elle aussi est morte assassinée.

Les Londubat et les Potter étaient dans le même groupe de pions à refroidir. »

« Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir vôtre majesté »

« Je trouve juste très ironique de toujours voir un Potter se dresser devant moi. Charlus sur un champs de bataille, James à l'Assemblée et toi dans un amphithéâtre. Je pense qu'avec un cracmol on ne pouvait rien espéré de mieux. Oui, tu es bien un cracmol et non pas un moldu comme ta tante te la fait croire sûrement pour te protéger, c'était plutôt intelligent de sa part au regard du contexte. »

« Il n'y a pas de différence... »

« Il y en a une au contraire » coupa Marvolo « Un moldu n'a pas de magie en lui. Un cracmol en a mais n'y a pas accès ou elle est tellement faible qu'un simple sort de lévitation l'épuise pendant trois jours. En somme c'est risible. Mais il y a toujours plus de valeur à mes yeux chez un cracmol que chez un moldu. Je me disais bien qu'il était fort douteux qu'un des leurs est un don de cette qualité. »

« Pourquoi alors leur avoir ouvert les portes des écoles des arts, si vous savez pertinemment qu'aucun n'arrivera à vous satisfaire ? » s'écria Harry confus.

« L'espoir pousse les personnes à faire beaucoup de choses et généralement à donner le meilleur d'elles même quand elles pensent qu'il y a une possibilité d'améliorer leur condition de vie. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était impossible à un moldu de me surprendre. Je l'ai bien cru un instant avec toi. De plus, ils ont bien expérimenté les miracles, pourquoi pas nous ? » rétorqua le sorcier moqueusement.

« Assez de bavardages, tu n'es pas ici pour me faire la conversation mais pour chanter. Je t'accompagnerai au piano. » annonça t il plus séchement

Tournant les talons le roi se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait à une autre pièce avec cette fois ci la couleur verte à l'honneur. Le jeune homme s'aida des bruits que faisaient le mage pour se guider, bien qu'ils soient peu nombreux et fort discrets. Il réussit néanmoins à se débrouiller tout seul, tâtant de sa canne le sol et les meubles aux alentours pour éviter de se cogner.

Arrivé au centre de la pièce cependant il hésita à aller plus loin, ne sachant pas trop quel direction prendre et n'entendant plus de bruit autour de lui.

« Avance encore de six pas. » l'informa Marvolo, en s'asseyant lui même au piano. « Je me demandais si tu avais déjà essayé quelques chants d'opéra. »

« Oui vôtre altesse, mais il me faut encore travailler ce domaine avec lady Prince »

« Chante quand même, je ferai mon propre avis là dessus. Les autres instruments de musiques que tu entendras seront joués par la magie. Et ouvre tes yeux quand tu chantes. »

Harry serra brièvement des poings, mais se détendit aussitôt après. Il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie pour une discussion qu'il savait de toute façon inutile. Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et de se tourner de sorte qu'il ne soit pas directement face au roi, mais plus de profil. Il joua sur son handicape pour que ce mouvement passe pour du hasard.

Les chansons d'opéra qu'il avait commencé à étudier demandaient énormément de don de soi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le souverain l'avait un peu perturbé, mais pas affecté au point de que cela entache sur sa performance. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de connaître ses parents biologiques, l'affection qui leur était donc porté était moindre, que celle d'un enfant ayant eu la chance de connaître sa parenté.

Celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa mère mais qui pourtant il appelait tante, c'était Pétunia Dursley. Elle était sa figure maternelle et il lui était reconnaissant pour l'avoir recueilli et aimé. La figure paternelle était peut être le plus grand vide dans son existence, mais il avait su faire avec. Il refusait de donner une quelconque image à Vernon Dursley, hormis celle d'un lâche et d'une brute.

La vie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de se lamenter sur sa personne. Il avait ensuite eu la chance d'avoir pu rencontrer Lord Prince et d'être apprécié par son épouse. Dudley et lui même vivaient maintenant des jours bien plus heureux, ressasser le passé ne changeait rien.

Le roi Marvolo avait juste éclaircie un mystère qu'il n'avait pas personnellement cherché à découvrir. Le résultat était de toute façon le même, ses parents étaient morts et il était toujours un orphelin. Il ne savait pas si le sorcier lui avait dit tout ça juste par simple malice. Etait ce même de la malice pour le souverain ? Peut être pour lui c'était juste le partage d'une information. Les Potter ne semblaient pas avoir une grande importance pour lui, il les avait même oublié. C'était la présence d'Harry qui l'avait poussé à faire des recherches et à se souvenir des circonstances de leurs disparitions.

A chaque jour suffit sa peine, aujourd'hui le jeune aveugle apprenait que ses parents étaient morts d'une mort violente. C'était ce fait qui était malheureux. Le début de la journée s'était bien passé, là il allait chanter pour ses défunts parents, une sorte de petit hommage et tout à l'heure il rentrerait retrouver des personnes qu'il appréciait vraiment.

Une heure de chant avec le roi, il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de torture plus douce.

Ouvrant les yeux, s'éclaircissant la gorge, il donna le titre de la chanson qu'il allait interpréter puis après les premières notes, chanta.

Le mage qui dans un premier temps jouait lui même au piano, laissa bientôt la magie prendre la relève pour savourer pleinement son concert privé. Le dernier Potter avait vraiment une voix magnifique et il savait donner plus de corps encore aux paroles par les expressions qui se dessinaient sur son visage. La colère, la douleur, l'affection se succédaient en fonction du couplet.

Se levant en ne faisant aucun bruit et de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de mouvements d'air, il se positionna plusieurs pas devant le chanteur. Il ne savait pas trop si le jeune homme faisait exprès ou pas de porter son regard hors de sa direction. Si c'était une forme de rébellion, elle était fort misérable, mais après tout c'était un cracmol.

Ses yeux étaient de véritable des joyaux. Ils l'avaient hypnotisé la première fois, fasciné la deuxième et maintenant il était enchanté. Le regard de Marvolo brûla de nouveau de cette lueur qui était apparue à la réception des Malfoy. La convoitise. L'homme aimait les belles choses, mais surtout il aimait les posséder. Il avait dans son château une pièce réservé pour tous ses trésors, peu importait que ceux ci soient de nature moldu ou sorcière. Il aimait passer du temps dans cette salle, elle lui rappelait toutes ses victoires, ses combats.

Devant lui se présentait un nouveau trésor sous la forme d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Une petite information concernant le comportement de notre cher Harry. Je ne veux pas comme beaucoup je pense, qu'il soit faible, mais je tenais tout de même à rappeler, il n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Face à lui on a THE mage noir, donc quand on est un peu intelligent on évite la provocation. Pensez aux dictateurs présents à l'heure actuel, peu de personnes dans leur pays osent les contredire par crainte des conséquences. On est à peu prés dans le même schéma. Donc Harry ne hurlera pas à la figure du roi, ni ne claquera la porte. C'est de la fiction, mais il faut rester un peu crédible quand même.

Voilà à bientôt


	3. Partie III

**Hello ! Désolée pour la publication un peu tardive aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un weekend chargé, mais ce n'est pas grave, on s'en moque. La semaine dernière j'étais en vacances d'où l'absence de publication. Celle ci reprend son cours normal dès à présent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse... bonne lecture.**

 **Partie III**

Harry avait patienté toute la soirée avant de pouvoir se confier à son cousin sur son entrevue avec le roi. Lily et Severus lui avaient bien évidement posé des questions, pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé et il leur avait répondu honnêtement, sans pour autant abordé ce qu'il considérait être de l'ordre du privé. Le souverain avait cependant spécifié à ce que le jeune chanteur lui soit ramené le surlendemain à la même heure, avec un rallongement d'une heure.

Ce fut au moment de se coucher, quand Dudley était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière que le jeune brun s'exprima :

« Il m'a dit comment mes parents étaient morts » dit il brûle pour point

« Quoi ?!»

« Le roi il m'a dit comment étaient morts mes parents » répéta t il tranquillement.

« Pourquoi t'as t-il dit ça ? » questionna le plus âgé confus, tout en venant s'asseoir sur le lit du plus jeune.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je soupçonne un échange d'information ou peut être pensait il que je lui avais menti en disant que je ne venais pas d'une famille de sorciers. Je le soupçonne également d'avoir juste voulu voir ma réaction face à la nouvelle »

« Comment te sens tu ? » demanda son cousin un peu inquiet et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans ce genre de circonstance, c'était plus du ressort du plus jeune.

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu confus mais rien de grave. Ce type de comportement n'est pas le premier que nous rencontrons, en tout cas moi je l'ai subi assez souvent, merci Vernon. Et tu sais ce type qui n'habitait pas loin de notre maison... monsieur Flinch je crois, cet homme aigrie qui se promenait toujours avec sa chatte de malheur, il avait aussi tendance à lancer des méchancetés. Donc tu vois ce qu'a fait le roi s'était du réchauffé. »

« C'est tout de même de tes parents dont il a parlé. Est ce qu'il y est pour quelque chose ? »

« Il a commandité leur assassinat. »

« Comment ?! » s'écria Dudley pratiquement en bondissant sur ses pieds « Mais pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'ils étaient une gêne pour lui, des pions à éliminer si je reprends bien ses mots. » répondit Harry en tournant sa tête vers son cousin.

« Je ne suis pas en colère je t'ai dis et ses paroles m'ont certes un peu déconcerté mais pas atteint autant que tu peux le penser. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, du moins je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux, ma véritable famille c'est toi et tante Pétunia...paix à son âme. Ces petites mesquineries pour juste faire du mal ne marchent pas avec moi. Je t'assure, que j'ai pu chanter correctement juste après qu'il m'ait annoncé la nouvelle. Il a peut être le pouvoir politique et est un grand mage noir, mais devant ma voix il est comme tout le monde, ébahi. Son attitude m'a permis de le placer au même niveau que les autres... au niveau des hommes et non pas des divinités comme le font la plupart. »

« Harry j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... je suis aussi surpris par ta réaction. Enfin.. peut être pas maintenant que tu m'expliques. Mais tout de même... il a tué tes parents » murmura le jeune homme en se rasseyant.

« Je suis tout de même fier de toi cousin » poursuivit il un petit moment après, en lui serrant une main « car tu n'as pas flanché devant lui. Je suppose que lui s'en moque, mais je sais que beaucoup auraient fondu en larmes face à ça. On n'a peut être pas de magie mais on a de l'orgueil et de l'honneur, même si ça ne veut rien dire pour eux. Tu as bien réussi à les laisser sans voix chez les Malfoy après avoir entendu les insultes qu'on jetait aux autres. »

« La faiblesse n'est pas forcément physique ça peut être aussi un état d'esprit. » philosopha le brun

« Comme j'aurai aimé être là tout de même pour voir cet éclair de frustration quand tu n'as pas réagit comme il s' y attendait. » rêvassa le châtain.

« Je ne vois peut être pas, mais je sens tout de même le monde autour de moi. Le roi semble être quelqu'un qui a un immense contrôle sur lui même, même quand il est agacé. Je ne crois que tu aurais eu la satisfaction de lire une émotion sur son visage. Sa voix a pratiquement toujours la même inflexion, pas trop haute ni trop basse. Il sait très bien en user également, ne l'as tu pas entendu ? On dirait du velours quand il parle, c'est ainsi qu'il attire l'attention sur sa personne, en plus de sa puissance je suppose. »

« Ta voix aussi est très belle tu sais. »

« Je sais » sourit le brun « Et je compte bien utiliser le petit avantage que j'ai à mon bénéfice. C'est en écoutant celle du souverain que l'idée m'est venue. J'aimerai exercer la mienne pour qu'elle arrive pratiquement à la même intonation que la sienne. J'essaye également de faire de même quand j'écoute les chanteurs d'opéra, je suis sûr que si j'arrive à faire un mélange de toutes ces voix, mes chants seront encore plus époustouflants. Ce ne sera pas évident mais sous la guidance de Lady Prince je pense y arriver. Qui sait à la fin ma voix aura sûrement autant de pouvoir que la magie elle même, non ? »

« Harry l'enchanteur... ça sonne bien je trouve » rigola Dudley en levant ses bras comme pour présenter les gros titres.

« Pourquoi pas Harry l'envoûteur ? ou Potter l'envoûteur? Ça rime. » proposa l'aveugle

« Potter l'hypnotiseur ? »

« Hum je pense qu'on va rester avec le chanteur, les autres ont trop de liens avec la magie, un élément que je n'ai pas et qui donc ne peut pas me représenter. »

Son cousin secoua doucement la tête en souriant de leur bêtise, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Il t'a donné des détails sur leurs morts ? Pas que je veuille les connaître, mais je veux savoir à quel point il a été insensible en te le disant. »

« Il ne m'a donné aucun détail, juste le fait qu'ils avaient été assassiné sous ses ordres. Tu sais, le roi comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers considèrent les moldus comme un sous genre, des insectes. J'ai appris que j'étais un rang légèrement au dessus de cette sous catégorie en étant cracmol. Nous faire de la peine ou du mal est une distraction pour eux, un court amusant. Non en fait je crois qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte de la peine qu'ils peuvent causer, c'est comme si tu disait à une mouche qu'elle était moche. L'as tu vexé en disant ça ? Tu t'en moques bien parce que tu ne la considère pas. Comment veux tu faire comprendre à une personne d'être plus sensible quand elle considère son action tout à fait normale?

Personnellement, je pense qu'ils s'ennuient tellement de leur existence qu'ils sont obligés d'avoir recours à nous. Tu te rends qu'ils viennent à nous pour nous demander de chanter. Chanter ? Te rends tu compte de qui est le plus pitoyable ? Du moins dans mes propos je n'inclus pas Lord et Lady Prince. Je suis content qu'on ait pu les rencontrer, ça prouve qu'ils ne sont pas tous les mêmes, que d'autres justement sont plus sensibles et humains. »

L'aîné des garçons resta pensif. Son cousin avait beau dire qu'il n'avait pas été affecté par la déclaration du roi Marvolo, lui n'en était pas si sûr. Harry était particulièrement bavard ce soir et plutôt vindicatif vis à vis des sorciers. Il était plutôt de nature réservé, à garder ses pensés pour lui. Il lui arrivait bien de dire ce qu'il pensait, mais toujours de façon nuancé. Ce soir il se lâchait un peu plus, il dévoilait d'avantage l'opinion qu'il avait du monde dans lequel il vivait. Ce n'était pas une personne radicale, mais il ne pouvait être ignorer une certaine amertume ou rancœur dans ses propos.

Dudley pensait un peu comme lui, il était peut être même un peu plus extrémiste que lui, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir du sang couler, comme le souhaitait certains de ses anciens camarades. Plus jeune il avait souvent traîné avec un groupe de garçons. Il avait un surnom, Bid D, parce qu'il était le plus costaud ou le plus gros au choix des individus qui le croisaient. Le petit brun restait généralement à la maison avec sa mère ou partait avec elle au marché. Ils étaient très liés.

Dans le groupe de garçons avec qui il traînait, il y en avait un qui s'appelait Piers, ce dernier sortait souvent des propos tels que « Tous les sorciers devraient brûlés ou être mis sur des piloris ». Il aimait décrire toutes sorte de tortures moyenâgeuses plus barbares les unes que les autres, qu'il leur ferait subir si l'occasion se présentait. Piers avait perdu son père, qui avait été tué par un sorcier pour une raison obscure. Depuis il nourrissait une haine terrible vis à vis de cette communauté.

En grandissant, la vie avait fait que le groupe s'était dispersé petit à petit. Avant de quitter leur quartier, Dudley apprit de tristes nouvelles concernant son ancien ami. Il avait été surpris à côtoyer des personnes considérées comme rebelles et dangereuses aux yeux du gouvernement et d'être l'auteur de certaines actions contre des sorciers. Il avait été arrêté, torturé puis exécuté sur une place publique pour refroidir ceux qui se sentaient l'âme d'un Robin des bois. Le plus terrible peut être dans l'histoire c'était qu'il n'y avait pas été jeté de sort magique sur son ami, son calvaire avait été enduré à travers des moyens moldus qu'il avait lui même cité plusieurs fois. Une sorte de clin d'œil sadique à ses fantasmes.

Les deux cousins discutèrent encore un peu avant que l'aîné se penche pour embrasser le front de son cadet et que celui ci lui rende la pareille. De nouveau dans son lit, le châtain repensa à sa vie et au fait que le futur lui était toujours incertain. Il y avait bien une certaine stabilité chez les Prince mais depuis l'entrée en scène du roi, l'avenir semblait des plus flou pour le jeune homme. Il s'inquiétait particulièrement pour son cousin. Combien de temps avant les sorciers ne se lassent de lui ? C'était la question qui le hantait le plus.

HpMgHpMg

Le roi Marvolo recevait régulièrement des invitations pour différentes soirées mondaines, que les familles de la haute société sorcière organisaient. Il ne se donnait jamais la peine de répondre et personne bien sûr ne le relançait pour le savoir si oui ou non il serait présent, il y allait selon l'humeur du moment. Il y avait cependant toujours une chaise et un couvert prêts pour lui en cas d'apparition de sa part. Marvolo aimait être attendu. Il avait quelque peu calqué son comportement sur celui du roi Louis XIV, mais personne ne lui ferait avouer ça. Il considérait que cet homme bien que moldu avait eu une façon merveilleusement subtile de régenter les personnes autours de lui, de contrôler sa cour. Ce n'était pas parce que sa cour était composée de sorciers que ces derniers étaient moins dangereux ou ambitieux pour prendre sa place.

Le mage noir n'avait cependant pas dans l'idée de créer un nouveau Versailles, quoique parfois cette pensée se faisait insistante. Il y avait bien un grand château qui pourrait servir à ça, il était même plus grand que Poudlard. Le souverain se demandait tout de même s'il n'était pas mieux d'en construire un autre, pour faire vraiment étalage de sa gloire et de sa puissance. Pas besoin de mettre des statues à son effigie, il n'aimait pas particulièrement se voir sur tous les murs de sa maison ou dans le jardin pour faire une promenade. Il savait à quoi il ressemblait et en cas de changement physique de sa part, il n'avait pas besoin que les autres fasse des comparaisons entre lui et une statue ou un portrait.

Ce soir il avait décidé de se rendre à la soirée organisée par les Parkinson accompagné de son serpent Nagini. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas diverti et bien que lady Parkinson n'était pas la femme ayant le plus d'esprit, elle pouvait être distrayante par sa bêtise le temps de quelques minutes.

A son arrivé les maîtres de maison s'affolèrent quelque peu, Gisèle Parkinson tournoyait dans tous les sens, pour prévenir tout le monde de l'arrivée de leur roi. Son mari arriva plus rapidement que son épouse à se reprendre pour le diriger vers la salle de réception avant que l'heure du dîner ne sonne.

A table, Marvolo ne put s'empêcher de constater une absence :

« Je vois que Severus se fait toujours aussi discret. »

« Nous avons tenté à de nombreuses reprises de le contacter mais il semble injoignable ces derniers jours. Nous ne pouvons le croiser que lors des réunions. » répondit Alphonse Parkinson

« A mon humble avis il tente de copier vôtre majesté en pensant qu'il est indispensable à nos soirées. » avança vexée son épouse

« J'ai plutôt entendu dire qu'il préférait la présence de ce moldu - que nous avons pu apercevoir la dernière fois - à la notre. Je ne cesse de répéter que sa femme à une mauvaise influence sur lui, je le reconnaît de moins en moins chaque jour qui passe. » siffla Macnair

« Il est triste pour nous de subir la présence de ces sang de bourbes, j'ai hâte de vivre la période où on pourra véritablement se débarrasser de tous ces cancrelats. Notre sang retrouvera sa pureté d'antan, nos enfants seront en meilleur santé et plus puissants. La magie retrouvera ses véritables droits. Je ne peux que remercier notre souverain d'avoir permis d'amorcer ce projet. » asséna Antonin Dolohov en levant son verre.

Les autres invités firent de même en se tournant tous vers leur dirigeant.

« J'ai appris » s'éleva la voix de Rabastan « qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle prise de rebelles pas très loin de rue de Traverse, cela est il vrai Fenrir ? »

« Tout à fait, mes traqueurs ont réussi à dégoter une belle prise, cinq personnes au totale. Une a malheureusement pu se donner la mort avant que nous puissions la questionner. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous aurait fourni plus d'informations, les quatre autres semblaient être seulement des sous-fifres à qui on n'avait rien divulgué. »

« En reste t il assez pour que nous puissions nous amusez avec eux également ? » questionna Bellatrix en jouant de façon presque sensuelle avec son couteau.

« Hum il me semble qu'il y a encore un qui respire. Il ne cesse de dire le même nom Seamus, je pensais que c'était le sien mais il s'est avéré que c'était le nom de son amant, qui faisait parti du groupe. »

« Leur statut ? » demanda le roi d'une voix posée

« Quatre moldus et un cracmol, vôtre altesse. » répondit sans hésiter le loup garou

« Un cracmol ?! Avec les privilèges que nous leur donnons ils osent se retourner contre nous ? Voyez vôtre grâce comment votre générosité est récompensée. C'est une honte ! » s'écria Gisèle.

« Le nom du cracmol ? »

« Lee Jordan, nous avons enquêté sur sa famille. Il a une sœur aînée sinon il est orphelin. » dit Fenrir

« Bien exécutez sa sœur également, la même chose pour la famille des moldus. A ce que je vois il faut souvent leur rappeler que leurs actions ne les engagent pas eux seulement. Ça les fera sûrement réfléchir plus sérieusement lors de leur prochaine tentatives, s'il y en a une. »

« Considérez comme déjà fait vôtre altesse. »

« Ce que j'aimerai considérer comme déjà fait c'est la mort de leur dirigeant, de celui qui semble ressusciter à chaque fois qu'on pense avoir annihiler son organisation, pour finalement se rendre compte que ce que nous avons eu n'est qu'une brindille de l'arbre qu'on pensait avoir coupé. » s'agaça Marvolo

« Je ne serai pas surprise que Dumbledore soit derrière tout ça, moi. » cracha venimeusement l'hôtesse de maison. « Avec ses robes plus colorées les unes que les autres, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il les hypnotise avec, leur donne des hallucinations comme quoi ils seraient plus forts qu'un sorcier. Qu'ils peuvent nous vaincre ! Avez vous vu les petits yeux également qu'il a ? Ils sont toujours pétillant de perversion. J'interdis catégoriquement Pansy de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, pas qu'elle est une chance de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, puisqu'ils ne fréquentent pas le même cercle. Mais si cela arrivait, qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce je veux dire, pas dans le même cercle bien évidemment, pensez vous donc... »

« Lady Parkinson » coupa Marvolo entre deux bouchés « Ne parlez que lorsque ce que vous avez à dire est plus profond que le silence. » **(1)**

La table redevint silencieuse, il ne pouvait être entendu que les bruits des couverts qui s'entre choquaient ou encore la respiration bruyante de certains convives.

« Albus Dumbledore n'est pas derrière ces groupes de terroristes. C'est ainsi d'ailleurs que dorénavant nous les appellerons. Le terme rebelle sonne de façon trop romanesque dans mes oreilles. Ça pousse les hommes a développer des attitudes soi disant héroïques. Il faut que le reste de la population en prononçant le mot terroristes est un frison dans le dos. Qu'elle les juge également comme nuisible à la société, à leur bien être personnel. Non pas comme jusqu'à maintenant des êtres courageux prêts à donner leur vie pour leur idéaux. » reprit le roi quand il eut fini son assiette.

« Assez parlé d'eux. Ne sommes nous pas tous ici réunis pour passer un agréable moment ? Toutes ces questions seront abordées lors des réunions en temps utile, ne mélangeons pas nos activités. Je remarquais l'absence de Severus car c'est une des rares personnes à savoir me surprendre et de distraire suffisamment. »

« Vôtre altesse, il me semble avoir entendu dire que Severus était en pleine élaboration d'une nouvelle potion, qui requérait toute son attention. Il est bien connu qu'il est très dévoué à sa passion. » intervint Lucius.

« Effectivement, effectivement. Nous serons bien nous passez de lui ce soir et plus particulièrement de son chanteur. Qu'avez vous prévu pour nous distraire Alphonse ? Je sais qu'il vous arrive également de pouvoir être surprenant. » finit il moqueusement

« Euh, en deuxième partie de de soirée nous avions prévu un moment entre hommes et les femmes se retrouveraient entre elles, chaque groupe s'occupant avec divers activités qui leur seraient proposés. En troisième partie, Pansy compte nous distraire avec ses talents à la harpe, avec pour accompagnatrice son amie Daphné à la flûte. La dernière partie sera consacré au bal. »

D'un hochement de tête Marvolo se leva, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le dessert, tous les invités en étaient donc privés également, du moins les hommes. Les femmes dans leur pièce pourraient toujours demander à un elfe de maison de leur en apporter.

Dans la pièce pour les hommes, il y avait plusieurs tables placées dans différents coin de la salle. C'était principalement des tables de jeux. Lors de ces soirées les sorciers aimaient bien voir à quel point ils pouvaient dépouiller un de leur collègue ou s'enrichir. Lucius était un très bon joueur au poker sorcier, celui qui le battait indubitablement était Severus, il était pratiquement aussi doué que le souverain pour masqué ses pensées et ses émotions.

Le roi ne participait que rarement, il préférait généralement se placer près de la cheminée et savourer un verre de vin en compagnie de son familier ou de l'un de ses proches conseillers et discuter quelque temps politique ou économie, parfois même de magie. Rodulphus était d'une agréable compagnie dans ce domaine. Il avait l'esprit fin et vif, c'était également un très bon observateur. Il était souvent les yeux de son roi quand celui ci voulait qu'il se renseigne un peu plus sur une personne.

Fenrir était un des commandants en chef des aurors, mais il était plus doué pour débusqué des individus que pour collecter des informations.

Quand ce fut le moment de s'installer dans le petit théâtre du manoir Parkinson pour écouter les deux jeunes demoiselles, une sorcière se présenta devant le roi après avoir fait une révérence.

« Vôtre Grâce, j'aimerai vous distraire également en vous proposant de m'écouter chanter. »

« Miss Parvati Patil, c'est bien ça ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu une rumeur disant que vous étiez amatrice de musique et plus particulièrement du chant. »

« C'est parce que je ne voulais pas me présenter avant d'être sûre d'être prête, d'être parfaite Sire. »

« J'espère pour vous pouvoir écouter la même qualité de ce que nous avons pu entendre chez Malfoy. Je ne serai pas indulgent à votre égard si vous veniez à m'ennuyer. » dit il en la regardant de haute en bas.

La jeune fille parut troublée un moment avant de se ressaisir.

« Je vous garanti que vous ne serez pas déçu vôtre altesse. »

« C'est ce qu'on dit beaucoup d'autres avant vous, et ma déception a été à la hauteur de leur chute sociale » rétorqua t il avant de continuer son chemin, suivit de Nagini.

La sœur jumelle de la jeune sorcière, qui se trouvait dans le champ de vision de sa sœur mais dans le dos du roi, n'avait cessé de faire des gestes pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son projet suicidaire. Elle savait que sa sœur était pratiquement amoureuse du souverain, peut être même qu'elle l'était tout court. Elle ne faisait que rêver de lui matin, midi et soir. Leurs parents avaient renoncé à la raisonner à force de l'entendre complimenter à longueur de journée à quel point Marvolo était beau, fort, puissant, charismatique, attirant, cultivé etc..

Pavarti l'avait rencontré pour la première fois il y environs 1 an, lors d'une soirée organisée par les Greengrass une famille proche de la leur. Depuis elle s'était mis en tête de le séduire, elle s'était donc mis à la chanson, perçant les tympans de tout le monde dans le manoir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Pavarti se jetait la tête la première dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle considérait pouvoir être son prince, son grand amour. Elle avait amèrement regretté son béguin pour le fils Zabini Blaise. Il s'était totalement moqué d'elle, heureusement qu'elle ait pu gardé sa virginité.

Cette fois ci cependant, elle attaquait un gros morceau, le roi lui même. Il était impossible de retenir son attention plus de 24 heures, c'était bien connu. Bellatrix n'avait toujours pas réussi à rejoindre son lit une deuxième fois, malgré tous ses stratagèmes, qu'ils soient subtiles ou flagrants.

Padma n'avait pu empêcher sa sœur de s'approcher de leur dirigeant. Il avait fallu une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour qu'elle en profite pour se mettre sur son chemin. Là elle craignait fortement que l'audace de sa sœur n'entache la réputation de la famille toute entière. Si elle n'était pas aussi fleur bleue que Pavarti, elle voulait tout de même avoir un mariage à l'égal de son rang et non pas un récolté un désespéré pour avoir l'espoir un jour d'avoir des enfants. Leurs parents allaient les tuer, du moins sa sœur, si ce soir elle se vautrait.

Pansy et Daphné commencèrent leur prestation, qui fut récompensée par des applaudissements polis. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais elles avaient fait un sans faute, c'était déjà un bon point. La sorcière aux origines indiennes ne se fit pas attendre et monta rapidement sur scène pour enchaîner.

Ce fut un choc pour beaucoup de monde, sa famille la première. La jeune fille chantait de façon merveilleuse, sa voix était douce et chaude, on avait l'impression d'être bercée par elle. Marvolo ne l'interrompit pas durant toute sa chanson, il caressait de façon négligente la tête de son serpent, qui reposait sur sa cuisse. Son regard ne scrutait la chanteuse, chaque centimètre de sa peau passait sous le scanner de ses yeux grenades.

Rien ne lui rappelait Harry Potter. Elle l'ennuyait déjà pour cette simple raison, mais ce qui nourrissait d'avantage la colère qui montait graduellement en lui, c'était que cette miss Patil avait eu la liberté d'esprit de penser qu'elle pouvait le tromper avec sa chansonnette. Elle aurait pu dans un sens, si Nagini n'avait pas été là pour détecter de sa langue quelque chose de fort étrange et c'était peut être cet élément qui l'enrageait d'avantage. C'était qu'elle aurait pu réussir son coup, peu importe que ça ne dure qu'un jour ou une heure, tous auraient su qu'elle avait réussi à tromper le souverain. Celui qu'on élevait pratiquement à l'échelle d'une divinité, aurait été floué par une simple sorcière ne lui arrivant même pas à la cheville.

Que Dumbledore y arrive c'était presque normal, ils étaient pratiquement du même niveau, ils étaient tous deux connus pour leur esprit manipulateur et tacticien. L'histoire avait connu de nombreux rebondissements avec les deux hommes. Ils étaient toujours plus ou moins la Némésis de l'autre. Elle non.

Qu'une personne de moindre acabit tente de ridiculiser le roi, c'était tenter de prouver qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Une personne puissante et intelligente, qu'il pouvait être renversé par n'importe qui. Il se devait de réagir de façon plus violente qu'on ne l'avait attaqué pour dissuader ceux qui se posaient encore des questions à ce sujet. Les sans magie qui voulaient clairement renverser son régime payaient dix fois le prix de leur audace, un sorcier tué par leur faute, il faisait exécuter dix moldus. Il n'aurait de cesse de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient inférieurs à eux, qu'ils n'existaient que parce qu'il le voulait bien et qu'ils n'étaient là que pour les servir ou éventuellement à mettre au monde des nés moldus.

Mais tout comme sous Louis XIV, c'était souvent ceux qui avaient le plus de privilèges qui devenaient les plus audacieux. Pavarti pensait que son statut de sorcière l'épargnerait, qu'elle s'en tirerait au pire avec des remontrances comme d'autres avant elle, qui s'étaient présentés devant le roi pour chanter. Pas cette fois, car elle avait commis un acte que d'autres n'oseraient pas faire. Elle avait triché.

A la fin de la chanson, le silence régna, tous attendaient l'avale du souverain pour réagir.

« Comment s'appelle t elle? » demanda t il, en croisant ses doigts devant lui, son regard se faisant impitoyable.

« Sire ? Je... La chanson ? » répondit la jeune femme confuse par le comportement de son roi, qui ne semblait pas être content de sa prestation visiblement.

« La potion que tu as bu comment s'appelle t elle ? » reprit il

L'audience écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un halètement, tandis que la famille Patil blêmissait à vue d'œil. Certains cependant se délectaient d'avance d'être témoin d'une scène qui allait alimenter les salons de discussions des ladys pendant plusieurs jours.

« Vôtre grâce... je... » bégaya t elle « je suis confuse... je... »

« Pavarti ! » hurla son père « Qu'as tu donc fait ?! Quelle honte nous as tu apporté ? »

« Je.. » continuait à dire la jeune indienne, le regard affolé et le cœur battant à toutes vitesse, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine.

"Nous attendons ~" chantonna Bellatrix qui s'était levée de son siège, en faisant tournoyer sa baguette

La jeune fille ouvrait et fermait sa bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait à chacune de ses tentatives.

« Crucio » lança le roi « Miss Patil ma patience n'est pas infinie, le nom de cette potion ! »

La sorcière essaya tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits, le sort qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, provoquait encore des tremblements violents dans ses membres.

« Fe...Felix...Felix felicis vôtre... vôtre majesté. » souffla t elle

Marvolo se redressa et se tourna vers la famille qui était déjà debout.

« Etes vous complices ? »

« Non, votre altesse, non surtout pas ! » s'écria vivement la mère en secouant la tête frénétiquement, tout comme son autre fille.

« Vous avez le choix, vous la sortez de votre famille ou vous chutez avec elle. » proposa t il.

Il n'y eu qu'un court instant de silence, perturbé par le murmure de Padma qui s'accrochait à la robe de son père, le regard suppliant.

" Père..."

« Moi Adhik Patil je déclare ne plus reconnaître Patil Pavarti comme faisant parti de ma famille, elle sera dorénavant considérée comme une étrangère dans notre maison. Ses actions ne rejailliront pas sur nous et nos actions ne rejailliront pas sur elle, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Père non ! » hurla la malheureuse, qui désormais se retrouvait sans nom.

L'homme ne voulut pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite, il se courba devant le roi et demanda à se retirer ainsi que sa famille, ce qui lui fut accordé. Il dut cependant tirer son autre fille en larme de la salle, tout en entendant encore et encore les supplications de celle qui ne l'était plus.

« J'espère que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus. » déclara le roi « Il me semble voir été claire sur l'importance qu'il y avait à ce que nous restions soudés. Et là je vois qu'une des nôtres essaye de me tromper avec une potion. Aujourd'hui on essai avec la chanson, demain ce sera mon repas, voir mon domaine ou mon royaume. » pointant du doigt celle qui était toujours à terre sur scène sanglotant.

« Voulez vous me forcer à agir avec vous comme je suis obligé de le faire avec la vermine dehors ? » demanda t il de façon doucereuse en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Non vôtre grâce. » cria sans hésiter Bellatrix.

D'autres réponses similaires furent également entendues.

« Permettez moi d'en douter. Rodulphus, je veux qu'elle subisse une semaine de torture. Tu ne la tues pas. Après jette là à la rue, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veule par la suite, elle n'a plus aucune importance. Voyez la chance que vous apporte cette potion Pavarti, elle vous permet d'avoir la vie sauve » déclara t il en se retirant

« Sire je vous demande pardon » hurla Pavarti de façon hystérique « Sire je vous en pris, je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter. Sire ! Sire ! Sire ! Je vous en prie, pitiez! Vôtre majesté !»

La porte se referma doucement derrière son passage, sans que le roi ne se soit retourné.

HpMgHpMg

« Potter je ne reste pas plus de deux heures dans cet hôpital, je veux vous retrouver devant la porte d'entrée principale, au moment de mon départ. Dudley pas besoin de vous dire de surveiller votre cousin et de faire attention à l'heure. »

« Non milord » dit le jeune homme.

« Bien » rétorqua l'adulte en sortant du carrosse

« Il est bien énervé aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

« Hum, il semblerait oui. Je l'ai entendu plusieurs fois grogner à cause d'une potion. Lady Prince ne cessait de dire que tout irait bien. » rétorqua Harry en haussant des épaules

« Si tu le dis. Allez ne perdons pas de temps. Je suis sûr que madame Pomfrey sera heureuse de te revoir. Ça doit bien faire trois mois qu'on n'est pas venu ici, non ? »

« A peu près je dirai. »

Effectivement, quand l'infirmière les vit elle s'écria joyeusement de leur présence, en les serrant contre elle à chacun leur tour.

« Comme vous avez l'air en bonne santé et bien portant ! Tu as repris des joues Dudley et toi Harry on dirait que tu as un peu grandit. Comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Tu nous as terriblement manqué ici Harry, où étiez vous donc passés ? Et ces vêtements d'où viennent ils ?! »

« Madame, nous sommes maintenant sous la protection de Lord Prince. » répondit l'aveugle

« Le maître des potions, Severus Snape ?! »

« Tout à fait, oui. »

« Et il ne m'a rien dit ! C'est bien lui ça, monsieur ultra secret. » dit elle en secouant la tête " Et comment cela se passe t il ? Etes vous bien traités ?"

« Oui madame, nous sommes bien traités. »

« Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ? »

« Vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois que mes chansons redonnaient le moral aux malades, Lord Prince n'a pas vu d'inconvénient à ce que nous l'accompagnions pendant sa tournée. Pendant qu'il vaquera à ses occupations, moi je chanterai, si ça vous convient toujours bien évidement . »

« Évidement que ça me convient. Venez, entrez donc je vais vous diriger vers la salle qui permettra d'accueillir assez de malades pour qu'un maximum puisse en profiter. » dit elle joyeusement.

Les deux heures passèrent assez rapidement. Le talent d'Harry fit encensé, des personnes qui l'avaient connu avant qu'il ne parte chez les Prince voulurent prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir ce qu'il devenait. Certains purent ainsi faire la connaissance de son cousin. A l'heure prévu, ils retrouvèrent le maître des potions, qui était toujours de mauvaise humeur, avant de rentrer à la maison.

Les semaines passèrent au même rythme, la seule différence était qu'Harry venait de plus en plus régulièrement au château Hangleton. D'une heure de chant, il était passé à deux puis deux heures et de demi. Lily lui faisait travailler sa voix le matin, lui réchauffait les muscles de la gorge sans pour autant forcé. La deuxième partie de la mâtiné, quand Severus devait se rendre à l'hôpital, il partait avec lui parfois accompagné de Dudley quand ce dernier n'avait pas une course à faire.

Les chants du jeune aveugle attira l'attention d'autres personnes que les malades, certains se faisaient même passer pour l'un d'eux ou pour un membre proche d'un malade venu lui rendre visite. Étrangement leurs visites concordaient avec celles du chanteur.

Madame Pomfrey bien que très prise par son travail, repérait aussi les changements autour d'elle. Elle avait constaté la présence de deux hommes sous déguisement qui étaient venus à intervalle régulier voir Harry chanter. Elle aurait très bien pu oublier rapidement ce détail, sauf qu'elle connaissait ces hommes, tout comme eux la connaissaient également très bien. Ils avaient fait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas pour des raisons de sécurité, mais leur présence stressait un peu la femme.

Remus Lupin et Sirius Black ne venaient jamais à un endroit par hasard.

* * *

 **(1)** une réplique que j'ai piqué du film _A tout jamais._

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre s'est d'avantage axé sur Voldemort, mais je voulais que vous ayez une meilleur idée de la psychologie du personnage. Il est effectivement un peu parano, peut être même beaucoup, j'en sais rien à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Mais en plus de la personnalité du mage noir, je voulais également mieux vous mettre dans le contexte de l'histoire. Dans mon premier écrit j'avais mis de côté la partie politique j'ai voulu me rattraper un peu. Voilà chose faite ^^

Le prochain chapitre portera plus sur la relation entre les deux personnages principaux de l'histoire... ben oui, je n'ai pas oublié la romance ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste lente au démarrage ^^

A dans deux semaines pour cette fiction, à la semaine prochaine pour Chemins tracés.

Tchuss


End file.
